Ugly Truth Continued
by iamtryN
Summary: This is just what the title implies. This is a continuation of Ugly Truth by T.L.Arens. By gracious permission I have been allowed to play. This is set in S6 after Dean finds out Sam's soul-less but before Sam gets his soul back. My what if,enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything… just the little thoughts chasing each other in my head, trying to make it out first…

**NOTE#1**: This is a result of an offering to continue where T.L. Arens' left off in Ugly Truth. So this is the continuation of that great little one shot. You can go to my favs list and read it or you can go to T.L. Arens' page and read it from there. T.L.- So here's your long awaited continuation. Hope it's everything you wanted! Meaty… (Smiles for T.L.) I appreciate the chance to play with your story!

**NOTE#2: **Thanks to Sam and Dean Gurl and ChevyImpalaBaby for their reviews of Kiss of an Angel. Continued thanks for favs and alerts, plus community adds.

_**Ugly Truth Continued**__…_

_Previously…_

Sam had woke up three weeks ago to no Dean. At first he really hadn't thought one way or another about it. Dean was a grown man he would show up when he chose to show up.

Sam just hung around the motel waiting on him. He spent evenings at the local bar, hustling pool and making new… friends.

_And waiting_…

But since the hippy, Sam went to the woman's place. Didn't bring the ladies back to the place he shared with Dean, if nothing else he was still a quick learner. But every time he came back to the motel it was empty. It was always Deanless.

After a week of waiting, Sam placed a call to Bobby. Bobby promised to call Dean and find out what was going on. Because Dean sure wasn't answering Sam's calls.

So, _Sam again waited and waited some more._

He was learning the patterns on the ugly green wallpaper intimately, different shades of green with black diamond shapes haphazardly plopped in the middle and hell, all over. Weird. _Maybe the fucking wallpaper caused Dean to take off_. Sam mused as he lay on the bed just staring at the room, hands behind his head. Above the bed was a water stain that resembled an outline of a shark; _again weird_. The arching line of spots above his headboard… he could swear it was blood splatter, rust in its color, that had to be the weirdest. Well, it was a toss up between the spots and the wallpaper.

But he couldn't forget the couple in the next room, _Ugh! _He really hoped they checked out soon. Otherwise he might have to pay them a visit to tell them to quiet the fuck down, he chuckled as he thought about how that comment would sound.

_Still more waiting_…

Another night at the bar and another night with a new chick.

But according to Dean Law, Sam wasn't supposed to be seeing women right now. He should be suffering because Dean was missing. He was. Just in the arms of the next willing woman he ran into. He had even discussed this with Dean in that diner. Well, he had discussed this was a no-no with Dean. But for being wrong… it was a lot of… fun.

Bobby finally called Sam back the next day. Bobby was officially freaked because Dean wasn't answering his calls either.

Bobby then suggested Cas might be able to help.

Sam explained that Cas never returned calls or answered prayers from Sam.

To which Bobby replied, I'll get back with you.

Another night and another woman…

And Bobby called back. Cas was looking into it.

At Bobby's request Sam headed to his place. All his and Dean's stuff thrown in the back of a stolen car. After arriving at Bobby's he deposited the belongings in their old room and then he ditched the car. Literally, wiped it clean and left in a ditch on the other side of town. He'd probably hear how that was wrong from Dean when he got back. So, he saved Dean the trouble and added it to the bad, _do not do again list_.

His boredom left him wandering around Bobby's house and reading titles of the books in the library. He remembers Sammy loved this room. All the books, the knowledge, the ability to loose himself there for hours. Huh, weird. _Ok, Sammy needed a life… other than the boring one he'd led before he lost his soul_… Can't say that out loud he thought, people would freak the hell out.

Which led him to begin to wonder again where Dean had gotten off to. In turn that caused him to search out Bobby to see if Cas had found him yet. Because Sam had to admit it was boring without Dean around to help keep him entertained.

_Back to the alley behind the club where Dean was currently slouched against the wall_…

Dean didn't want to go on without Sammy… and definately not with the soulless clone that claimed he wanted Sammy's soul back. Sam reminded Dean of a demon laying claim to a body and not wanting to give it up. He was beyond tired of the Winchesters always getting the shitty end of the stick. Even saving the world, granted them no slack. It was getting old and he was done fighting.

Being alone sucked and he was done with that too.

Dean looked down at his gun, his favorite gun. The one his Sammy had picked out for them one Christmas, choosing matching ones. It was an awesome gun. Silver with pearl handles and the engraved scrollwork on the sides. Sammy's was tucked in his waistband even now.

He looked up at the sky, it was a starless night, moon hidden behind clouds. He chuckled humorlessly. _Figures_, he thought feeling angry. He was going to die with no light to guide him except the friggin' lamppost down the alley to his left. Well, he guessed he didn't need light where he was going anyways. Back downstairs… hell.

Do not pass go… go directly to hell. He chuckled, that'd be funny if he wasn't trying so hard not to cry.

Sitting on the filthy ground in a stinking, puke smelling alley behind a closed night club seemed fitting. He needed to do one thing before he could go. Even though Bobby had betrayed him, he had been a big part of Dean and Sammy's lives and he didn't want to keep him wondering about what happened to him. So he would do for Bobby what Bobby hadn't done for him.

He called Bobby.

Bobby answered on the first ring, "Dean where are you kid?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm just calling to tell you where to pick up the body so that you aren't left wondering what happened. Tell Sam he can go back to doing what ever the hell he wants. Salt…" Dean said in an emotionless voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean." Bobby snarled, his voice shaking, "You mean to tell me you called me up to tell me where to… _your_ body?" Bobby sputtered in his anger and fear, " Pick up… after… where the hell are you?" Bobby finally managed to stutter out.

Bobby snapped at Sam who had just walked in, motioning him to take his cell phone and mouthed, "Call Cas. Tell him here… now." Bobby motioned as he mouthed the words.

Sam nodded and left the room to call Cas.

"Dean." Bobby said slowly before continuing, "I need you to tell me where you are."

Dean sighed, sometimes people were slow in the uptake, "That's why I called, Bobby."

"Dean, what's wrong? You can…" Bobby started, only to be interrupted by Dean.

"It's too late for that Bobby. Just…" Dean sighed again before stating flatly, "I'm done fighting the inevitable. The Winchesters are never going to get a break and frankly I'm done waiting for it."

Cas appeared. Bobby holding up a hand to silence Cas as he asked Dean, "Where are you?" Cas came over and Bobby shared the phone with him.

"Behind the only nightclub in Bonders, North Carolina. Keys will be in my pocket, give them to Sam. Everything else I don't care." Cas disappeared, "Bye, Bobby. Tell Sam goodbye." The line went dead.

"Shitshitshit!" Bobby chanted, hoping Cas got there in time.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, a confused look on his face.

"Dean…" Bobby's voice cracked, turning to face Sam.

Cas appeared in the alley in a flash of light and to a boom of thunder which startled Dean. _Huh_, Dean thought, _that's new_. Cas stalked over to Dean and grabbed the gun before Dean could gather his thoughts.

"Cas you ass, give it back." Dean snapped, reaching for his gun as he stood up to face Cas, stepping towards him.

"No." Cas stated firmly, waist banding the gun as he stared Dean down.

Dean clenched his fists to his side, "Leave Cas, this doesn't concern you."

Cas was instantly in Dean's face, "This doesn't concern me?" He was standing nose to nose with Dean, "How do you come to that conclusion?"

Dean said in a near toneless voice, " Michael no longer needs me to fulfill his destiny… the apocalypse is averted. You angels…"

Cas shoved Dean back up against the wall as he raised his voice loud enough to vibrate windows, "_You angels_? You angels? You call me one of them, like I haven't fought alongside _you_ for years now… _after everything _I have done for you!"

Dean's mind skittered quickly to the beat down Cas gave him for leaving to say yes to Michael. Dean chuckled, that had been in an alley, too.

Dean gave a small smile as he tried for his I-don't-give-a-shit tone of voice, "Maybe I taught you some things after all."

Cas grabbed him by his jacket and shook him, "Yes, you did. You don't give up on family… or friends."

Dean's smile fell away, "Cas, we will never win… ok, I know I'm a thick headed bastard, but I finally get it… Okay?" he said in an almost whisper, looking down.

"But…" Cas looked confused as he said in a lowered voice, his hands fell away from Dean's jacket, " You won and you saved the world."

Dean said in a defeated voice, tears in his eyes, "Yeah but I lost my brothers. Both of them, Cas. The one I raised and the one I never got a chance to know."

"Dean… I can help you get Sammy back. I have been making inquiries. I've been talking to the Seraphim." Cas said, releasing his hold on Dean.

Dean backed up moving sideways and away from the wall, "I'm not falling for that, Cas."

Confusion once again crossed Cas' face. "I haven't asked…"

"Why are you just now telling me this? When you think I'm checking out." Dean said suspiciously, taking more steps sideways and away from the wall.

"I wanted to be sure before I discussed this with you." Cas stated.

"So, you're sure now? Perfect timing Cas." Dean said in a dead tone yet still managing to lace the statement with sarcasm, now he stood in the middle of the alleyway and was once again standing in front of Cas. With the wall he'd been facing, now behind him. He slowly back up, putting more distance between him and Cas.

"Dean… it will not be easy. But if you want it bad enough, we can do this. I will help you. The Seraph that I spoke with gave me an idea where to look."

Dean leaned back against the wall and stared at Cas, "And what exactly are we looking for?"

Cas frowned and said, "I thought we were looking for Sam's soul. It's not in hell."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, not mine. I will go over there (points across the room) and pout now.

**NOTE#1**: This will be the shortest Chapter, sorry.

**NOTE#2**: Thanks for the reviews I have recieved, as well as favs and alerts. This is the longest mutli chapter story I have attempted so far, I hope it will be worth the wait for you, T.L.

Chapter 2

"I was told Sam's soul had been placed in an object for safe keeping by the same one that pulled Sam out." Cas said, taking Dean's arm and leading him out of the alley.

"So what you're telling me is that Crowley doesn't have it?" Dean got instantly pissed and yanked his arm out of Cas' grasp. He turned to angrily face Cas. "And just how long have you know this, Cas? How long were you going to let us-_let me _be Crowley's bitch?"

"I found out just recently, I was going to check one other thing, and then I was going to come see you." Cas said solemnly, looking Dean in the eye.

"I'm listening." Dean snapped angrily as he couldn't help but feel like angels and demons were manipulating them once again. Great. It was always something, no breaks for Dean. He was beginning to think the Winchesters were cursed.

Cas cleared his throat, acting like he was nervous, "Only an angel can place a soul where it has been placed."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked as he backed up again, holding his hands up when Cas made a move towards him, "Stop, Cas. Just don't touch me." Dean backed up until the impala stopped his backwards motion. She soothed him just a little to be at his back.

Cas stopped in mid-step, tilting his head and looking like he was going to say something.

"Once again, fucked by an angel." Dean shook his head, sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I am not… I am trying to help you, Dean." Cas stated while still having that confused expression once again grace his face.

Dean looked at Cas, his body shaking slightly with rage, "Where is it? Where is Sammy's soul hidden?"

"I have an idea. From what I understand it is in an object that you once prized above most other things, but you no longer have. Something Sam gave you." Cas said, staring intently at Dean, waiting quietly.

"But Cas… I don't…" Dean stopped and a look came over his face as he realized just what _prized object _Cas meant. "The amulet? How can it be there? I threw that away back at that motel." He glared at Cas, "You told me it was useless."

"It was for what…" Cas started only to be interrupted by Dean.

"_I don't have it_… I don't know where it is. How the hell am I suppose to find something I last saw in a trash can? It's probably in a fuckin' landfill." Dean straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. "How do we even know for sure that's where it was put?"

"I was told…" Cas started once again only to be stopped by Dean's next words.

"Yeah." Dean snorted as he said sarcastically, "Like _angels _are known for their honesty."

"Actually, most angels only tell the truth. You happen to meet bad…" Cas began again, trying to defend his fellow angels and maybe even himself a little.

"So, we're going to hunt for an amulet that may or may not hold my brother's soul?" Dean asked, staring at Cas intently.

"Yes." Cas said, grabbing Dean and pressing two fingers to his forehead. Cas caught Dean as he fell boneless back against the impala. He was out cold as Cas opened the back door and maneuvered Dean into the back seat. Reaching into Dean's pocket, he took out his keys, shutting the door behind him. He glanced in at Dean, who looked like he was just sleeping peacefully as Cas opened the driver's door. Climbing in he put the keys in the ignition, pausing long enough to take out his phone to call Bobby. After a short conversation with Bobby he started the impala, running his hands up and down the wheel as he smiled slightly. A few minutes of admiring the car later, he pulled out of the parking lot. He nudged the car little hops through space to get them there faster. Not enough to just be there, because he had a few things to do while Dean was out, but enough that they would be there in one day.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, love to borrow, try to return but it's so hard…

**NOTE#1**: This is a result of an offering to continue where T.L. Arens' left off in Ugly Truth. So this is the continuation of that great little one shot.

**NOTE#2**: Thanks for the smiles and the reviews, cold kagome! This time I need to thank you for your review of Ugly Truth Continued, Chap 2. T.L. Arens, thanks for the review of Kiss of an Angel as well as thanks for the reviews of the first 2 chaps! T.L. Arens, enjoy! Thanks for favs and alerts as well everyone. And thanks to Val for the request and the brainstorming on one the upcoming stories in the works!

**NOTE#3**: I promised this out to today, T.L., so here it is. Hopefully, not too many mistakes. Stupid migraines!

Chapter 3

Dean woke up slowly, pushing himself up off the seat, wondering at the view. Last thing he recalled was standing by the impala. Why then was the car moving and why the fuck wasn't he driving? Because he would know the purr of the impala's engine anywhere… eyes closed, whatever. So, again why was he in the backseat? This wasn't the position he normally found himself in when he rode in his own car; staring at the back of the driver's head. He suddenly recognized exactly who was driving his baby.

"Cas, what the fuck are you doing? What did you do to me?" Dean asked, leaning over the seat to glare at Cas.

"I'm taking you back to the motel. It would be the logical place to start on your quest." Cas said not looking from the road.

"So you thought you had to whammy me?" Dean asked angrily, smacking the back of the seat beside Cas. "You couldn't just tell me? I would have gone." he finished indignantly.

Cas got that look on his face like he didn't believe him. "I had some things to do before you woke…" looking in the rearview mirror to locate Dean. "I called Bobby."

"Why?" Dean asked, his head still feeling a little foggy.

"Because you were about to murder yourself, he needed to know you didn't succeed." Cas said bluntly.

"Suicide, Cas, not murder." Dean said with a snort while he motioned with his hand as he demanded for Cas to "Pull over."

"You are wrong." Cas stated as he pulled over to the side of the road. "What you planned is murder."

Dean frowned as he stated again to clarify his previous intentions, "Cas, I would have killed myself. No one else was around."

"See," Cas turned around in the seat to stare unblinking at Dean, "Kill yourself; murder."

Dean shook his head; it was pointless to argue with Cas when he got an idea stuck in his head. He swung open his door and climbed out, closing it behind him. Leaning back against it he closed his eyes as a sigh escaped.

What Cas was suggesting they do was most likely a lost cause. That amulet, since he'd thrown it away after that god-awful trip to heaven; courtesy of Roy and Walt, had probably gone straight to a landfill. But if it did, how did they get Sam's soul into it? Maybe somebody cleaning the rooms kept it? Dean snorted, Like a Winchester ever got off that easy. He pushed himself off the car and opened the driver's door.

"Out, Cas." Dean ordered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder as he leaned down so he could see Cas.

Cas sat there looking like he was about to throw a tantrum, "I like to drive. Why don't you ever let me?" Cas asked as he pouted, instead of getting out he scooted across the seat, still managing to stare questioningly at Dean.

"No… Just like if I had told you no in the first place when you asked for my amulet, none of this would have happened… oh, _wait a minute_." The sarcasm biting through as Dean clamored in behind the wheel. "I did tell you no. But that was not an answer you wanted, was it Cas?" Dean growled. Dean knew it wasn't entirely Cas' fault, he hadn't told Dean to throw it away. Just that it was useless junk at a time when he was already vulnerable.

So Dean had acted foolishly and it may have cost Sammy his soul. Ok, that was a little dramatic, Dean thought. Sammy throwing himself in the pit had cost him his soul. _Logically Dean knew this_. But, Dean _did believe _the amulet was a contributing factor because each one of them had been throwing their relationship away a little piece at a time since Cold Oak. There were so many _what ifs _that could be their reality; that his head could explode if he let himself analyze everything. Dean shook his head sadly as he closed his door.

He silently slid the car into to gear and let her growl as he revved the engine. Yeah, his car was a comfort right now as he slid his hands caressingly along the wheel much like Cas had earlier. She spit gravel as he put his foot heavily on the gas.

He scrubbed at his face as he asked Cas, "Did they say where to find the amulet? Is it near the motel? Does an employee have it? Is that why…" Dean was nervously fidgeting as he looked straight ahead.

"I do not know, Dean." Cas said interrupted quietly, looking in front of them as well.

"I thought angels were all knowing?" Dean said with another healthy dose of sarcasm.

Cas actually sighed before saying, "I know what God chooses me to know."

"Huh." Dean said with an eyebrow flicker, "So, you don't know anything then?" Dean asked with a slight grin as he glanced at Cas.

Cas opened his mouth as he started to reply, then slammed his mouth shut and turned to stare at Dean. Then after a few seconds he asked with a tilt of his head, "Is that an attempt at humor?"

Dean shook his head to the negative as he stated firmly, "No that _was_ humor."

With that statement Dean leaned over to turn the radio on, and starting the cassette already in, he didn't care what it was. Most of his tapes he could listen to when he needed to calm down, _like now_, now was a perfect example and it didn't matter which one it was.

Yeah, he knew he was teasing Cas because his other choice was to breakdown and bawl like a baby. If nothing else that was something Dean really did try to avoid, all Winchester men avoided emotion spillage, when they could. Well, except Sammy, that is what made him the person that Dean was now trying so desperately to recover. Everything seemed so hopeless, it was so reminiscent of the years leading up to Sam's dunk in the pit, that he made it hard to breathe.

It was probably some angel's idea of a joke to place Sam's soul in the amulet of all things. _The amulet_… God, he'd been so angry when he threw it away in that stupid motel. He'd had everything he thought he knew for certain, ripped away that day. So, yeah he'd been a little pissed.

"Dean." Cas said snapping his fingers in Dean's face, trying to get his attention.

"What Cas?" Dean asked distracted, still staring straight ahead.

"You want to stop for tonight? So you can rest?" Cas asked, sounding concerned for Dean.

"Uh, no." Dean glared at him, "You zapped me out for hours, Cas. I'll rest when this is over." Dean said wearily, fingers tightening on the wheel.

"Dean, I think that is _not _a good plan. You don't know how long we will be on this quest. You can't just not sleep." Cas stated, with a hint of frustration creeping into his voice.

"Why not, Sam does… you know… not sleep." Dean stated in an argumentative tone.

"Yes well, he is soulless, you are not." Cas fired back quickly.

"Exactly Cas. That's why this needs fixed." Dean stated firmly.

"You are a confusing man, Dean Winchester."

"Thanks, Cas. I mean that from the bottom of my heart." Dean said with a smirk as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Why the bottom?" Cas began as he thought to himself he still had a lot to learn. Like why from the bottom and not the top, or the middle even? He frowned as he wondered why it would matter what part of the heart it came from anyway.

"See Cas, right there. The constant questions, the innocence… _that was Sammy_. I want him back, whole. I need it just as much as he does… maybe more." Dean said huskily, trying to reign in his emotions as he continued with what he wanted to say. "Because frankly Sam would be fine to continue as is. But Cas… I can't. He's all I'm hanging onto. And Dude, it's only by a thread…and that thread, it's unraveling a little more each second. Getting Sammy back is the only goal I have." Dean looked at Cas with sorrowful eyes. His eyes turning a mossy green in his honesty, as he told Cas, "I want Sammy back like it was before heaven and hell decided to fuck us over. _I want us back_."

Cas' lips flattened in a straight line before he nodded, blinking slowly as he told Dean, "Then I will help you fix this." Cas sighed before he said, "I can't guarantee it will turn to pre-heaven and hell fuc…"

Shocked, Dean interrupted, "Cas!"

"What Dean?" Cas asked innocently, blinking wide eyed at Dean.

Dean grinned, shaking his head, "Nothing Cas… never mind."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Don't belong to me, so sad, I know… but they allow playage… I can deal with that.

**NOTE#1**: Thanks to cold kagome for review of Chap 3 of this story!Also for continued adds of favs and alerts!

Chapter 4

"Dean's not? Are you sure he's…" Sam asked again… there was this twinge that told him Sammy would unhappy if something happened to Dean. There for logically Sam needed to care too. To Sam caring equaled verifying Dean's safety.

"For the tenth time Sam, Cas caught him in time. Cas is going with Dean to find your soul." Bobby told Sam looking up from a book he was reading on demons.

"But, I thought my soul was in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. He can't go there and get it." Sam looked a little confused… for a soulless guy.

"Well…" Bobby started to explain only to be interrupted by Sam.

"He wouldn't do that would he?" Sam asked, sounding worried. He'd hate to see him killed for something he wasn't sure he wanted back in the first place. He was beginning to like having Dean around. He still didn't feel love or anything sappy like that for him, but… he felt a tingle of something he couldn't yet identify.

"If he thought that's where it was and that he had a chance. Then yeah, the idjit would." Bobby said firmly, going back to reading.

"Oh." Sam sat down on the couch. "He must love Sammy a lot…" Sam murmured not even realizing he'd said it aloud.

Bobby looked up and shook his head as he watched Sam, "Yeah… he does."

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas had almost reached the motel.

"Cas… aren't you needed in heaven?" Dean asked because Cas had stayed with him, instead of returning to his battle in heaven.

"I told you before; your problems always come first, Dean. Have you forgotten?" Cas asked, scrunching up his face with the question.

Dean stared at Cas a few seconds before saying, turning slightly pink with embarrassment. "I thought you were being sarcastic."

"When I told you…" Cas started only to have Dean cut him off once again.

"Never mind Cas… so do you have someone to take over while you're gone?" At Cas' look Dean rephrased the question, "If you're the sheriff, who's the deputy?"

Cas frowned at him a few seconds before a small smile appeared, "Oh, my second in command." His grin widened, "That would be Anna."

"Didn't she use to be your boss? Isn't that awkward?" Dean glanced at Cas before staring back at the road.

"Yes, she was. But we work just fine together." Cas muttered with that look that promised questions.

Dean decided to cut him off, "So, when we find Sammy…his soul, how are we going to get it back in him?"

"Well the same way it was taken out, just backwards." Cas stated as if Dean was a simpleton.

Dean frowned at Cas before saying, "K and that would be?"

"Unpleasant." Cas said firmly.

Dean couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes. Sometimes holding a conversation with Cas was a challenge. He snorted as he thought about some of the past conversations with Cas.

"Dean." Cas said, snapping his fingers once again in front of Dean's face.

"Cut that out." Dean growled as he focused on Cas. At the look on Cas face, Dean stated, "Stop it. Don't snap your fingers in front of my face, it's annoying."

"But Dean you wouldn't answer me and we just passed the motel." Cas frowned as he pointed behind them.

"Shit." Dean shook his head as he took the next exit, crossed a bridge and got back on the bypass. Going back the way they came. For the first time, Dean noticed the music was off and it was starting to get dark. "Um, how long have we been driving? When I was in the alley it was dark, when I woke up earlier in the car, it was light out, now it's getting dark again." He looked at Cas in confusion before adding, "Did you shut my music off?"

Cas looked at Dean before saying flatly, "All day and yes. It was annoying."

Dean blinked owlishly at Cas, "My music isn't annoying, it's classic, now the shit Samm." Dean stopped in mid word and clamped his mouth shut as he pulled into the motel parking lot in front of the office.

Cas grabbed Dean's arm as he placed the car in park and started to open his door. Dean looked down at Cas' hand and then up to his face.

Cas told him firmly, "We will fix this, I promise."

Dean's jaw flinched as he swallowed hard and nodded. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again to look intently at Cas as he said softly, "Then lets get this started." As he slammed his door shut, he thought briefly, _Sorry baby_.

Cas followed silently behind Dean.

Dean entered the small office hoping they didn't remember him under that false name he'd used last time he was here, hell… he couldn't remember it. Otherwise, they would also recall the shape they'd left the room. The office appeared empty. He walked up to the counter and leaned over looking down, nope nobody there. Then he glanced right then left, huh. Where was the person? That was when he spotted the bell and hit the top three times. Pulling his hand back he looked over his shoulder to see where Cas was, flashing a brief smile.

"Can I help ya Sonny?" Asked a shaking, withered sounding voice.

Dean turned back to find a small wrinkled bald old man in a clothing style that looked to be from centeries past standing behind the counter. No, he didn't recall that guy from the time before. "Yeah, I need to talk to someone about an item I left behind on accident last time I stayed here. I really need to get it back."

At the man's blank stare Dean added, "I'll pay a reward."

The ancient old man smiled.

"So, I was here about…" Dean began only to be interrupted by the clerk.

"Gotta get a room." He smiled a toothless grin directly at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked confused, what did a room have to do with his amulet?

Cas stepped up and said helpfully, " He says…" He raised his voice a little directing his statement at Dean before continuing, "You got to get a room."

"I heard that damn it!" Dean snapped, starting to get aggrevaited.

"Then why did you ask?" Cas asked, confused watching Dean carefully.

The clerk snorted with what ended in a… chuckle? He said in a voice that cracked at the end of the sentence, "He got you there, sonny. A room? Single bed… a queen maybe?" He raised an eyebrow looking from Dean to Cas and then back to Dean.

As it dawned on Dean what the man was implying he snapped, "God, no." Dean grabbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath as he asked, not bothering to open his eyes. "So, you're saying that before you'll tell me if you have my… item, I have to rent a room? Do I actually get to use this room or is this an additional charge besides the reward I just offered?" Starting to frown furiously at the man as he opened his eyes to add a glare as well .

"Gotta rent a room." The clerk repeated, folding his arms across his chest.

Dean sighed in frustration, before stating wearily, "Two singles." at the look on the man's face he continued, "Anything with two beds."

The clerk smiled, unfolded his arms and reached for the registry and a pen.

Dean took out his wallet, pulling out his latest card. Glancing down at it before laying it on the counter.

The man looked at it then shook his head, "No plastic… cash."

Dean growled something unintelligible at the old man.

Cas thought it was probably a good thing the clerk couldn't understand what Dean was currently saying.

"Name? For the registry." The old man asked looking up at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, thinking he must be more tired than he thought, he just wanted this to be over, to forget this place existed.

"He asked for your name." Cas stated helpfully, leaning in close to Dean so he could hear him.

The old man snickered as he asked, "The boy hard of hearing?" Looking at Cas for the answer.

Cas tilted his head to the side before asking, "Dean are…" Cas stopped at the glare leveled at him by Dean.

The old man laughed until Dean turned his glare towards the clerk's direction, then Dean stated coldly, "No, the "_boy_" ain't deaf. My name is Dean Nolty. How much for the night?" reaching for his wallet.

"Sixty-five. Just your boyfriend and you? Cause it's extra for more…" The man stated, Cas thought if the man only knew just who he was pissing off, he wouldn't.

Dean placed both hands on the counter and leaned forward until he was almost nose to nose with the old man, then in a low voice that trembled with suppressed rage ordered, "Stop fucking with me." Dean threw three twenties and a five down on the counter.

Cas mumbled behind him, "I'm not a boyfriend, I'm an ang…"

Dean didn't even bother to turn around as he growled, "Cas." .

The old man silently held the key out to him to room ten; at least it wasn't the same room, than God for small miracles, Dean thought tiredly.

Dean snatched the key and asked, "Now that the bullshit is done, can we talk about why I'm here?"

"Can't." The old man stated with a shrug.

Dean made a lunge for the man, but Cas must have expected that because he was suddenly there holding him back.

As Cas struggled to hold Dean back, Dean told him in a bargaining voice, "I promise I won't kill him, just maim him a little."

"Dean the man can't tell you anything if he can't talk." Cas stated in a reasonable tone of voice.

The old man added hastily, realizing he'd teased the boy too much," I can't help 'til in the morning when the maids get here. You'll need to check with the head maid. She keeps all that found stuff in a storage room. But only she knows her filing system. I can't make heads nor tails of it." The old man cleared his throat, "I'm sorry sonny, I just get bored here all by my lonesome all the time. I have to make my own fun. I pushed a little more than I should have." The old man was looking guiltily at Dean.

Dean nodded with his jaw clenched and a, "Fine. See ya in the morning." he said through barely moving lips.

Cas and Dean left the office and climbed back into the impala, moving it down to room ten.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine… none of it, except the dust bunnies in my head.

**NOTE1**: Thanks to cold kagome for the review of Chap 4 of this story. Thanks for the continued reviews, favs and alerts.

Chapter 5

When they pulled in front of the room Dean put the impala into park and held the key out to Cas. "Go ahead Cas; I'll be just a minute."

Cas frowned at Dean before saying softly, "It will be ok, I will take care of this for you."

Dean smiled wanly at Cas, "Thanks, Cas I was starting to feel pretty alone in all this."

Cas smiled back, nodded and got out of the car.

Dean smiled at how gently Cas shut the car door. Dean watched until Cas had unlocked the door, closing it behind him before he let his smile fall away. Coming back to this place was hard enough without having to stay the damn night, shit. He scrubbed at his eyes as he thought, _keep the goal in mind, don't let go… don't forget… This. This was all about getting his brother back… getting Sammy. _He closed his eyes and leaned his head back after turning his Kansas cassette down low. Just for a minute he thought.

Dean startled at the knocking on his car window. Shit, he'd fallen asleep. He hadn't meant to but he was so emotionally drained that he guessed he was more tired than he realized. He blinked at his window trying to make his eyes focus on the face pressed against it. Dean shook his head and wiggled his shoulders, then rubbed at his neck, rolling the window down a little with his free hand. "Cas."

Cas frowned at him as he said, "I have waited longer than a minute."

Dean smiled asking, "How many minutes Cas?" as he shooed Cas away from his door, rolling the window up and shutting off the car. Pulling his keys he slowly opened the door so he wouldn't hit Cas with it.

Cas waited until Dean closed his door and headed towards the trunk, opening it he noticed Cas was following him. Cas waited until Dean looked at him, "Seventy-four minutes." he said.

"Sorry Cas. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Dean said grabbing his duffel and closing the trunk. He checked the doors on the impala, locking them and heading towards the motel room. His steps slowed as he neared the room. He ended up stopping in the doorway and looking around the room. The layout was the same as the other one, but the decor was different. He released a breath laced with relief he didn't realize he'd been holding and stepped into the room.

Cas walked in behind him and closed the door.

Dean sat his duffel on the first bed out of habit.

Cas said out of the blue, "This room is… red."

Dean snorted, that was probably under stated, it was red wallpaper with huge white swirls and everything was accented in red.

"I will ward the room Dean, you should sleep." Cas said flatly.

"I don't need to. You whammied me and then I slept seventy-four minutes earlier, I'm going to grab a shower." Dean said grabbing clothes out of his bag and his shaving kit and going to the bathroom for his shower. Dropping the kit by the sink he shut the door and leaned against it. Then he bowed his head as he prayed, _God, please. I need Sammy back. Please everything has been taken; I have nothing left. What kind of sick joke is it to give a shell of him back to me? He saved this world; doesn't he deserve a second chance too? _Peeling off his clothes he set the temperature of the water, letting it adjust while he looked in the mirror. The circles under his eyes were dark, and he had at least six day stubble that he rubbed thoughtfully as he contemplated how the morning would go. With his Winchester luck he probably made this trip for nothing. It wouldn't be here… because shit just never went that easy for them.

He sighed dropping his hand and pulling the shower curtain open as he climbed into the shower. His head fell back as his eyes closed, letting the water run over his face an down his neck off his shoulders and sliding down his chest to run warmly over the rest of his body. He could feel the tension starting to leave his body as he stood in the shower. The steam had already filled the room and it felt like he was in a sauna. He opened the motel soap and threw the wrapper out of the shower onto the floor. Soaping up he remembered how Sammy had to have certain soap, shampoo and lets not forget the conditioner. Dean was not above using motel soaps and stuff, it was free. As long as it got him clean, he really didn't care where it came from. Shit, the things he thought of when he had too much time on his hands. He turned off the water and pulled back the shower curtain.

Grabbing a red towel off the shelf above the toilet to rub his hair dry tossing it on the floor as he then wrapped another one around him while he grabbed a hand towel to scrub his face dry, he opened the door and went over to the sink to grab his shaving supplies, dropping the hand towel beside the sink. He began shaving as he hoped by this time tomorrow he would be well on his way to Bobby's to shove Sammy's soul back where it belonged.

He heard Cas clear his throat from across the room.

Dean looked in the mirror to see Cas sitting on his bed with his hands clasped across his knees. "Yeah, Cas?"

"Did you loose your clothes? Do you need me to acquire more?" Cas asked as his head tilted to the side while he waited for his answer.

Dean laughed, "No Cas, I got it covered. I just wanted to shave before I get dressed."

"Why?" Cas asked.

"I don't know Cas, Sammy and I just never thought about." Dean stopped and went back to the shower area, closing the door and getting dressed. Coming back out he finished shaving in silence. This remembering doing this or that a certain way it happened with Sammy was starting to annoy him, what was he… a chick? Cause he sure as hell was acting like one. He shook his head as he walked over and plopped down on his bed. Hanging his head he sat there a few minutes, listening to the silence. Then he heard Cas move.

Cas stood before him and waited.

Dean started to feel a little unnerved and finally looked up.

Cas told Dean earnestly, "I will help you get Sammy his second chance." Dean's eyes widened as he saw Cas' two fingers coming at his forehead once again.

Dean tried to launch himself back and away from them, knowing Cas was about to knock his ass out again, "Don't you fucking dare, Cas." Dean snapped as he tried to evade Cas.

Cas watched indifferently as Dean fell boneless against the bed. Cas pulled Dean further onto the bed and covered him with a bedspread from the other bed. Cas knew Dean, if he didn't help him, this motel would bring him a restless sad night full of nightmares about the last time he stayed here. Afterwards, he sat down at the table to wait for Dean to wake. He figured Dean would be mad but he would explain everything; Dean could be a logical man.

Dean came awake slowly, groggily he sat up. A few seconds of blinking and rubbing at his eyes had him glancing around the room. Spotting Cas he remembered exactly how he went to sleep the night before. "What the fuck, Cas? Why do you keep knocking my ass out? If you do that again, I'll…"

_Dean can be a logical man unless pissed_, amended Cas tuning out what bodily harm Dean had in mind. "Dean, I just prevented nightmares for you."

Dean instantly shut up and looked sheepishly at Cas. "Um… I'm going to take a shower."

"But you just…" Cas started to protest.

"Cas…" Dean whined as he grabbed a handful of clothes and made a dash for the bathroom.

Ten minutes and eleven seconds later, Cas timed him, Dean was fully clothed and back in the room.

"Breakfast after we talk to the clerk and see if the maids are here yet?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Cas stared.

"What?" Dean asked, repacking his stuff.

"You always eat first thing. Are you sick? Cause normally you eat a lot. You had nothing yesterday and now…" Cas asked, sounding worried.

"Cas, I just need to get this fixed. Everything is on a backburner until then, ok?" Dean asked going to the sink and shoving his stuff back into his kit and zipping it. As he went into the bathroom to retrieve his dirty clothes he heard Cas say, "We will back burn everything until Sammy's whole, except you taking care of your self. It will make you sick not to eat for too long."

"Now you decide to get stubborn?" Dean asked grabbing his kit as he passed back to his bed to finish packing.

Cas just stared at him.

"Fine," Dean groaned as he muttered, "And to think I was missing all this shit." Zipping his bag and slinging onto his shoulder, "Come on. Let's get some chow."

Cas smiled "You missed me?" asking as he followed behind Dean.

"I didn't say that Cas." He stated, grinning back over his shoulder at Cas. _Almost like old times_. Dean thought before amended, _not the old times he needed in order to survive though._

Breakfast turned out to be a quick affair with Cas staring at Dean the whole time. In under thirty-seven minutes they were done. He continued to watch Dean until they were back in front of the motel office.

Dean put the car in park and shut it off, pulling the keys before finally turning to Cas, "What Cas? Where are you staring at me like that? It's starting to bug me."

Cas blinked then told him, "I have never seen anyone eat that much that quick, even you."

Dean grinned as he stated, "Turns out I was hungry after all. It's been a few days since I've seen food in front of me."

Cas nodded as he commented, "Looked like famine had taken control like he did with me that time." And with that statement Cas blinked out the car.

Dean looked around, spotting Cas standing at the front of the impala. Dean shook his head as he exited the car, meeting Cas at the front of the car. "Dude, you probably shouldn't do any zap-age out in the open like this. Remember we talked about that."

Cas nodded, and then followed silently behind Dean as Dean entered the office.

The old man was still there and behind the counter already. "Mabel!" he bellowed while Dean gave the room key back.

With that name Dean was expecting the woman to be as old as the clerk, so when she came in he stared. She was a twenty-something with blond hair streaked with auburn and purple eyes. Purple eyes? What the hell? Colored contacts; had to be to have eyes that color. She was tall and slender. Cas poked him in the back.

Dean turned with a glare, "Dude, what the hell did you…"

Mabel said with a chuckle, "I think he was just trying to let you know my grandpa was talking to you."

"Oh." Dean jerked turning slightly pink as he looked at the old man, "Yeah?"

"I was saying my grandchild will help with your item you lost, but you keep your hands to yourself. Hear me boy?" The old man glared as he pointed his finger at Dean.

Cas answered in his helpful voice for Dean, looking around past him, "He is not deaf. Remember he told you that yesterday."

Dean couldn't help laughing at the look on the old man's face. Now someone else got to experience the wisdom of Cas. It was awesome.

"Boys, if you will follow me." Mabel said turning and going down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway she turned and went down a flight of stairs.

Dean started to comment, only to stop at a shove from behind from Cas, which in turn earned him a glare from Dean.

Finally at the other end of another long hallway at the bottom of the stairs, they stopped in front of a door. She turned and said, "Welcome to my dungeon, even gramps won't come down here."

Dean smiled, "Ah, it can't be that ba…" Then she turned and flipped on the light.

Dean whistled, "Wow, people have actually left this much crap?"

Mabel smiled at him, "This is from the thirty-one years we've been in business but, yeah. We just keep it here and I catalogue when and what room, name and stuff that was on the registry. It makes it easier to find everything."

Dean nodded but shook his head, "Ok… I need to find an amulet. We find it; I'll even give a reward."

She nodded as she went towards a table beside a wall of filing cabinets with shelves next to them. She turned and looked at them, "This necklace, what did it look like?"

Dean frowned, "On a black chord, it looks old. The figure head is gold with…"

She narrowed her eyes, "How long ago was this?" She had an idea of what he was talking about and if she was right this man probably wasn't going to be happy.

Dean pulled out a picture from his wallet, one with him and Sammy together. His necklace glistening on this chest. He once again felt a pang of quilt for throwing it away. "About a year and a half ago, maybe?" Dean said cautiously.

Mabel nodded taking the picture as she chewed on her lip, "Crap." she muttered.

"What?" Dean asked, anxious as he took the picture from her, asking, "You didn't throw it away did you?"

She shook her head no and went to the _G _filing cabinet. She shuffled several pages before she stopped and read the page. She bit her lip again.

Dean started to fidget from one foot to the other.

"Mr. Nolty, I'm afraid it is no longer here." Mabel said softly as she looked at him as if trying to gauge his reaction.

"What? I thought you didn't…" Dean's heart sped up as he tried to stay calm.

She quickly interrupted, "About two months after you… left it, a very handsome man." She looked at Dean, "Tall, dark and _handsome _came by to see me. He picked it up."

Dean glanced at Cas nervously, "Did you get a name?"

Mabel smiled, "Of course I did. Nate Falcon."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime**r: Don't own anything Supernatural and Winchester, except my Winchester noise mufflers and a couple of pocket knives… see, just not the same affect… now if the Winchester 'boys' belonged to me…

**NOTE1**: Thanks for the reviews, past, present and hopefully future. As well as adds to favs and alerts.

Chapter 6

"Nate Falcon? Did he say anything about why he wanted it?" Dean was starting to feel more panicked.

"Honey." She asked confused, "Why don't you just asked him?"

Dean tilted his head to the side, confused as he told her, "I don't know anybody named Nate Falcon."

Now it was her turn to look confused, "But, that's him in the picture. Course in person he looked a lot more… stressed than in that." She pointed at the picture Dean held as she told him, "He looks happy there."

"OH…" Dean felt like someone had slammed a two by four into his face, "You mean Fal-coon. I'm sorry." Dean sounded off, looking almost as if someone had physically slugged him as he staggered back a step, "I uh… he didn't tell…"

She smiled in understanding as she replied, "He explained a falling out with you and how he'd wanted to return it after you made up. Peace offering or something. I take it that didn't work out."

Dean teared up and blinked rapidly as he shook his head no.

She touched his shoulder as she said gently, "Maybe it's not too late."

Dean put a hand over his mouth and rubbed hard, trying not to cry. Dean's hand moved up to his eyes, thumb across his nose rubbing one eye while rubbing his other eye with his index finger. Eventually gliding down to squeeze the bridge of his nose.

Her hand slid down his arm as she told him in an almost whisper, "He said he was your brother."

He nodded as he mumbled, "Half…" As he continued in his head, _at least now he's half_.

She squeezed his arm, saying softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't have helped more."

Dean snapped to attention, _No time for self pity_ he told himself firmly, putting the picture back and pulling out a wad of bills.

She waved it away and stepped back as she told him in a normal voice, "No, its ok. We didn't recover it anyway."

"But." Dean protested as he told her, "I know where to start now."

She took another step back as she responded, "No, it's ok. Go find your amulet and your brother."

He looked at her funny and started to leave, pausing in mid-step before he turned back to ask, "You coming?"

"I'm just going to re-file this… good luck, boys." Mabel said with a smile that seemed to almost glow.

Cas hadn't said anything as he just stared at Mabel through out the entire conversation.

Dean nudged Cas, "That's getting creepy, dude." He whispered as he pulled Cas from the room. Cas leaned around the doorframe to try to see Mabel, only to be yanked back by Dean as he said with a chuckle at Cas'odd behavior, "Come on."

When they reached the front desk the clerk looked at them funny as he snapped, "What you doing back there? Nobody's allowed back there."

Dean stopped and looked at the guy as he said, "You sent us downstairs with your granddaughter to look for my amulet." Maybe Alzheimers? Because he sure was acting like he didn't remember sending them with Mabel?

The clerk glared at Dean as he growled, "What the hell is wrong with you, boy? Smoke too much pot? Maybe laced it with…" The old man continued to mutter before leveling a shotgun at Dean's chest, snarling, "I don't have kids and I sure as hell don't have any grandkids! Get the hell out of my motel and don't ever come back."

Dean held up his hands in surrender as he told the clerk coldly, "Sure thing pops. Not a problem. I won't be back here again." And then Dean grabbed Cas by his trench coat and pulled him out the door behind him.

After getting in the car and peeling out of the parking lot, Dean glanced at Cas as he asked, "What the hell just happened back there?"

Cas said slowly and just as cautiously, "I think you just had divine intervention. Someone stepped in on your side and helped you."

"No way." Dean stated firmly, "That has never happened."

Cas raised an eyebrow as he asked surprised, "Then what am I?"

"You're Cas." Dean said in a smart ass tone. Because if that had been God helping Dean… then that meant that… Dean's thought process halted mid-road.

"That's right Dean. God answered your prayers." Cas said gently with a small smile.

Dean's eyebrows shot up as he slammed on the brakes and swerved over to the side of the road. Slamming the car into park, Dean snapped, "He chooses now to help? Now, what about when... oh, I don't know…" Up went Dean's hands before slamming back onto the wheel, "when mom…" he snarled as he geared up for a full blown rant.

Cas interrupted, "Dean, right now. What have you asked for? What do you want above all else?"

"My brother back." Dean mumbled, looking at his hands clasping the wheel.

"Where is your brother's soul?" Cas asked. "Where's the amulet?"

"In the amulet." Dean whispered, feeling a bit overwhelmed… _okay_ a lot overwhelmed.

"And you were told where to find it; I'd call that your prayers being answered." Cas told Dean firmly.

Dean didn't say anything, just pulled back onto the road headed towards Bobby's.

About twenty some odd minutes later Dean said softly, "That's still assuming a lot, Cas. That's counting on the fact that Sammy kept it or that when Sam got out he didn't chuck it."

"Why don't you call and ask?" Cas questioned rationally.

"Oh, hell no!" Dean snapped. "If by chance Sam still has it… If he even suspects what that amulet holds he could chuck it, if he gets cold feet about his soul. I'm not giving him that chance."

"Oh…" Cas said quietly as he looked down to stare at his hands.

"What Cas?" Dean asked as he started to put the car into drive.

"You're not giving him a choice?" Cas asked softly, glancing at Dean.

"Yeah, I am as long as he makes the right one." Dean said firmly, putting the car in drive and pulling back onto the road.

"And if he doesn't?" Cas asked, concerned for Dean's line of thinking.

Dean gunned the impala as he replied in a firm tone, "Then I'll do what's necessary to put it back where it belongs… I don't think he needs to be conscious for it. Then when Sammy gets back, _he _can thank me."

"Are you sure he will?" Cas wondered out loud before continuing, "Thank you, I mean."

"I can wait until he does. I wait for everything else." Dean said in kind of a getting pissed here, shut the f' up now voice.

Cas crossed his arms across his chest and faced forward.

Dean thought silently, _'Bout time, Cas_. They passed the next thirty minutes in silence. Dean was thankful for the time to work a few things out. Two months after leaving that motel… he didn't remember a time long enough for Sammy to get there and back before he missed him. _Why hadn't Sammy said anything, even on their last night together before he leapt into the pit? Why the silence on it? Did he even still have it or did Sam thrown it away after he got back? Lord he felt like he might puke. _He just wanted this over_. _Over and done with but with his own Winchester Happy Ending_. Naw, he wasn't asking for much, he thought sarcastically. _He snickered at the thought_. _

"Dean." Cas intruded on his thoughts_._

"Huh?" Dean grunted as he brought his thoughts to focus on Cas.

"You will get your happy ending this time. It is owed the Winchesters." Cas stated solemnly.

Dean breathed heavy, instantly mad, "Cas." He snarled, "Get the fuck out of my head and stay out!" Then Dean thought about what Cas had just said, "Fine… I'm holding you to it. If I don't get that happy ending I'm coming for you and all your freakin' flyin' buddies."

Cas jerked as if receiving a jolt of electricity, "Huh… ok?" Cas answered with a question tacked on to the end as if unsure how to take that statement. And again silence reigned for an undetermined amount of time before Dean turned on the radio and pushed his tape back in.

Cas frowned and started to reach for the radio.

"Don't." Dean said in a deadly serious tone.

Cas quickly pulled his hand back. Then crossing his arms again returned his stare out the side window.

Dean released a pent up breath, before turning his attention to the music. As the miles slipped away so did the tension Dean was feeling. Towards the end of the first side Dean was even displaying a slight smile as he tapped one hand on his leg, the other loosely holding the wheel.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Don't own…

**NOTE1**: I apologize for not posting this chapter sooner. Something was wrong with my profile so I couldn't do anything with it… ugh!

**NOTE2**: Thanks for the continued reviews, and adds to favs and alerts. Special thanks to hotshow and T.L. Arens, ya'll know why!

Chapter 7

They drove all night and it was about noon when Dean pulled into a café parking lot in Sioux Falls and put the car into park. Then he turned and faced Cas, "What if it's gone?"

Cas knew what Dean was talking about, the amulet-Sammy's soul, "Dean… You will be ok."

"But will Sammy?" Dean asked then turned and looked out the driver's side window.

Cas leaned back against the seat as he watched Dean and waited.

Several minutes passed, creeping closer to an hour before Dean turned back, "Let's get some food… I need to…" Dean finished in his head, _Pull myself together, get my game face on_, "Eat." Dean settled on as he stated aloud the next word to pop into his head. It hadn't escaped Dean's notice that Cas hadn't answered Dean's question about Sammy.

Cas got out of the car and waited quietly by the driver's door for him to get out noticing as he waited for Dean that the parking lot was steadily emptying. He listened to the gravel crunching under tires as various cars left the parking lot.

Dean slowly reached over and locked Cas' door then got out of the car locking his door as he looked at Cas he told him earnestly, "Thanks, dude."

Cas smiled, following him into the café.

Dean walked to the last booth in front of the windows and sat on the side against the wall so he was facing the café patrons and the door as he's eyes quickly scanned the cafe.

Cas sat down across from Dean and stared silently at him, folding his arms across his chest.

Dean tried to ignore him as he waited for the waitress. Then he decided it was pointless to ignore Cas so he told him. "I was surprised by how fast we got here, it seems like we got here faster than normal. It's almost… like I missed parts of the trip." Dean had that look like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. He glanced at Cas as he asked in a semi-accusing tone, "You didn't knock me out again did you?"

"Dean? Dean Winchester." A voice asked coming towards him and with it Cas was able to avoid answering Dean's question.

Dean flinched, recognizing the sheriff as she walked towards him.

"Sheriff. How you been?" Dean asked pleasantly, not really wanting to talk to anyone right now, he needed to sort some things out in his head before arriving at Bobby's house.

"Better. Good days… bad days. More good then bad now. I guess I passed the hurdle. What's up with you and where's that brother of yours? I thought you boys were inseparable." She stopped for breath and stared at Cas, "Who's he?" She asked, jerking her thumb Cas' direction.

_Wow_, Dean thought, _she's suddenly became talkative_. He smiled as he told her, "Sam's with Bobby. Working on a… case." Dean looked around meaningfully. Leaning forward and lowering his voice, "He couldn't go with me. So, I went to get our cuz, Cas. Thought I'd show him around a little on the way to Bobby's place.

The sheriff nodded, "Well, tell them Hi for me. I'll be around to Bobby's in a few days. I found a classic car for him to restore. A '67 Charger." She grinned as she thought about her car.

Dean whistled, "Damn that'll be nice cherried out."

She nodded in agreement, "I know. Bobby tells me you're good at that kind of thing, maybe you can stick around awhile and help him restore it?"

Dean smiled back at her as he told her in a half-joking voice, "Maybe I can do that… then you'd owe me…" Dean winked. He smiled wider when she actually giggled.

Then she surprised him by saying, "I think it might make _you _even… _you owe me_."

He raised an eyebrow as he bantered back and forth with her, "I thought you did those things for us because you owed Bobby?"

She grinned and winked at him, "Yeah I did, but that's Bobby's tab, but _your tab _on the other hand…" She spread her hands wide.

Dean threw his head back and laughed before looking at her still chuckling, "Join us for lunch?"

She tilted her head as she considered doing just that.

"I'll buy." Dean added.

She gave a quick nod with a grin as she motioned Cas to scoot over. Looking at Cas she asked him, "You the strong silent type?"

Cas just stared at her.

"Ok." She said raising her eyebrows as she turned back to Dean. "What cha been up to? I haven't seen you in…" She chewed her lip, "A little over a year? Has it been that long?"

Dean nodded as he grin clouded over to a frown as he muttered, "Tried the white picket fence complete with apple pie… didn't work out." Dean shrugged like it didn't matter.

She crinkled her nose, "Mine didn't either." she stated, with a glance down at her nails, as she feigned intense interest in them. Not looking up she nudged his foot with hers.

His head jerked up to stare at her as they both fought their tears back. Still Cas had yet to say anything. She smiled as she said softly, "Eventually the pain lessons… a little." thinking about her son and husband she'd lost in the zombie fiasco where she'd first arrested Dean and Sam only to let them out for Bobby.

Finally, the waitress arrived to Dean's immense relief. Popping her gum, she nodded to the sheriff, "Jodie… who are these handsome fellas?"

"Bobby's nephew and his cousin." Jody replied shortly.

"Bobby Singer?" The waitress looked at Dean with renewed interest. "Damn! Amazing that he…" Then she clamped her lips shut before anything offensive popped out.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah he has another one of us at the house with him right now."

Jodie glared at Dean, "Don't encourage her, Dean." Sighing, she placed her order then glanced again at Cas.

"Well both take the specials with large coffees." Dean stated motioning between him and Cas with his index finger.

"Sure thing hon." She stated, smiling down at Dean.

"Candy." Jodie snapped as she sighed out her frustration.

"You're no fun when you're on duty, Jo." With that statement, she stuck her nose in the air and stalked off.

Within a few minutes Jodie received a call on her radio. She yelled at Candy to make her order to go. Standing she told Dean, "Tell Bobby I'll get that car out to him."

"Sure thing hon." Dean said with a smile.

Jody raised an eyebrow as she said with a grin, "That's Sheriff Hon to you."

Dean put his arms across the back of the booth as he told her, "I'll be sure and keep that in mind."

She snickered as she walked away.

Dean watched her exit the café before focusing on Cas. "What's wrong with you?"

"She sat by me." Cas said in a shaky voice, sporting his confused face.

Dean laughed as his hands dropped and he leaned forward onto the table.

"Cas you are a mighty angel of the lord and now the sheriff of heaven and that little slip of a woman scares you?" Dean asked his voice tinted with wonder.

Cas leaned forward as he nodded solemnly.

"Cas we are so going to have to talk about this when all this is over." Dean said sitting back.

"Why can't we talk about it now?" Cas asked confused.

"Cause it would take too long. It's got a lot of complicated pieces involved." Dean stated seriously.

Candy walked up and sat down Cas and Dean's plates, as she told Dean with a wink, "I get off in an hour." tilting her head to her side as she waited for Dean's answer. Then she looked at Cas as she added, "You can come along too babe."

Dean gave a kinda half smile as he told her softly, "I'd really love to… "He sighed, "really… I would, but duty calls. I got a job I'm working on and I'll be… I don't know where I'll be in an hour."

"Yeah, Jodie says your like Texas Rangers or something, maybe she said... U.S. Marshalls?" She said as she tried to decide which one she'd been told.

"Yeah, that'd be us, one of each." He smiled as he added. "Big case."

"Maybe next time…" She said as she wandered away.

In less than ten minutes Dean was finished and looked at Cas' who hadn't eaten anything, "Are you done?"

Cas nodded looking down at the untouched plate in front of him.

Dean shrugged as he pulled Cas' plate over and handed Cas' his empty plate. When he'd finished Cas' plate he looked up with a serious expression, "You ready to tackle this bitch?"

Cas looked stricken and glanced quickly at Candy then back at Dean, "Dean I really don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Dude." Dean chuckled, "Not her. This soul thing."

"Oh." Cas said as he stood.

Dean shook his head as he tossed a twenty on the table as a tip and slapped Cas on the back on the way out. "I can't wait to tell Sammy about this."

Dean unlocked his door, climbed in and unlocked Cas' door. As he watched Cas as he climbed in, a wave of nostalgia hit Dean hard enough that tears sprang up. He could see his Sammy climbing in, folding himself to fit as he looked over with that full, dimpled smile that would light up his whole face. Dean sighed and pulling the car into drive and headed to Bobby's. He'd stalled long enough. He had to see if Sam still had the amulet. To Dean it seemed he'd blinked and they were driving into the salvage yard and had pulled up to Bobby's house. Dean sat a second or two before turning off the car debating if he was really ready to know if Sammy's soul was lost to them forever. Squaring his shoulders as he climbed out; Dean went straight to the front door. Looking back he was about to tell Cas to hurry up when he heard Sam bellow in fury from inside the house.

Dean barged in, screen door shutting behind them with a bang as the front door slammed against the wall. Dean looked quickly around, skidding to a halt when he spotted Sam handcuffed to a chair. "What the hell?" he snarled, forgetting for just a moment this was Sam-not Sammy.

Both Bobby and Sam turned to stare at Dean. Both looking pissed off and spoiling for a fight as focused on Dean instead of each other.

"I…" Dean started to say only to stop himself and start over, "what the fuck? Bobby?" Dean looked at him as he waited for an explanation.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Don't own… anything but my thoughts which does not make me any money, profit, etc... only for fun.

**NOTE1**: Thanks for the reviews and continued adds to favs and alerts.

Chapter 8

"I repeat what the fuck? Bobby? Sam?" Dean looked from Bobby to Sam then back to Bobby, still waiting for an explanation.

"Well, it seems your genius of a brother here got cold feet when he thought you might be bringing his soul back to slap in him. He might have freaked a little and tried to leave. I persuaded him to stay awhile." Bobby said smugly as he rocked back on his heels, glancing from Sam to Dean.

Sam glared at Bobby mutinously.

Dean looked disappointed as he directed his puppy dog eyes at Sam, "You were going to run, Sam?"

Sam's expression blanked as he told Dean, "You want Sammy back, but I have to deal with the fallout after… you of all people should know what that's like. What was it you called him? Emo boy… or a chick, always something along those lines. You think he's going to come back _less _Emo?" He jutted his chin out as a sign of stubbornness as he continued, "Besides he fucked up all the time. I don't do that now."

"The hell you don't." Dean snapped as reached out as if to choke Sam. "I will personally…"

Cas interrupted touching Dean's arm as he told him, "Perhaps that is not the best way to persuade him to your point of view?" Dean missed the arched eyebrow Cas had thrown in with his question because his attention was focused on Sam.

Bobby snorted as he thought the angel needed to learn when to shut up…

Dean turned on Cas glaring at him as he told him angrily, "You know what? I don't give a shit. I'll fix it without Sam. He can stay handcuffed to that fucking chair until I get what _I want_. I don't care. He…" Dean pointed at Sam, "doesn't get a vote. I'm the fucking judge, jury and mother fucking executioner…" With that said Dean stomped out of the house slamming the screen door back against the side of the house as he stormed out.

He stalked angrily towards the stacked cars and put his fist through the first window he came to. He ignored the pain and the blood. Damn he was pissed! Just one time he wanted it to be easy… _apparently _that was too much to ask. He didn't think he wanted too much, just a family; _his family_. Right now, that consisted of a soulless Sam that was primed to fight him every step of the way now that they might actually be getting close to getting Sammy back.

_This was going to happen _because there was no other option that Dean wanted to live with; that he _would live with_. Turning around he stormed back into the house, slamming the screen once again.

He marched up to Sam and stared down at him, waiting for him to look at him. Dean appeared to be oblivious of the blood running down from the huge gash across his knuckles to drip off his fingertips to the floor as he glared unblinking at Sam. His anger overrode any pain he may have felt.

Bobby went looking for the first aid kit as he cussed about the dumbass idjits with shit for brains.

When he got tired of waiting for Sam to look at him he leaned down and got almost nose to nose with him before saying in a deadly quiet voice that shook with rage, "I raised the body you're currently occupying and I have been in charge of my baby brother since I was four years old. I will do whatever I have to… to get his soul back in the body it belongs in and that buddy is the body handcuffed to the chair you're currently parked in. So you can either help me… or shut the fuck up until this is over. Those… are your _only choices_. You got me?" Then Dean raised back up to full height and started to step away.

"Dean get over here and let me fix that hand." Bobby demanded as he held out his hand for Dean to move over to him.

Cas stepped forward towards Dean. "I'll fix it." Taking Deans' hand he healed the gashes and cuts.

Bobby rolled his eyes and tossed the medical kit onto the couch, "You could have said something before I traipsed my ass all the way in there to get the thing and back."

Cas grinned at Bobby which caused Bobby to stare at him.

Dean turned back to look at Sam as he flexed his newly healed hand, "Sammy kept something of mine and I need it back, Sam."

Sam tilted his head to the side, confusion on his face as he watched Dean, trying to figure out what Dean was up to.

"So I need you to tell me where Sammy put my amulet." Dean chewed his bottom lip as he waited. _God, should he cross everything he could think of to guarantee Sam still had it?_

Sam eyebrows shot up as he told Dean flatly, "The one he gave you when you were kids, the same one _you _threw away?"

Dean flinched but he nodded anyway. Yes, he was guilty of stupidity on occasion and always lived to regret it. Like now.

Sam chuckled as he stated with a sarcastic tone complete with smirk, "Yeah that's just one of many memories I don't care to re-feel."

"Do you have the damn thing or not?" Dean snapped, his patience bouncing on a tight rope.

Sam clamped his lips shut as he leaned back. He was done talking. He would have crossed his arms across his chest out of stubbornness if he'd been uncuffed.

Dean took a step towards Sam, fists clenched only to be grabbed by Bobby.

"Calm down kid…" Dean glanced at Bobby and gave him a yeah-right look before returning his glare to Sam.

"Don't remember." Sam said and looked away.

Dean pulled in a slow breath as he marched over to Sam, narrowing his eyes, "If you won't work with me… you can fuckin' stay right where you are until I figure out where it is." And then Dean stormed out heading straight for the impala. Dean only knew of two places Sammy would hide it. The impala and their room at Bobby's. Unless he had it on his person. And if Sammy had it on him when he went into the pit, did Sam come out with it?

An hour later of furious searching, Dean had found nothing in the glove box or under the seats. He even pulled the bottom seat out in the back, checked the ashtrays and emptied the trunk. Not a damn thing… Dean muttered curses as he put everything back into the car. Slamming the trunk, he then paused to rub his hand across it in a silent apology to his baby. He just wanted something to be easy; for them, not the bad guy for once. _I'm repeating myself_ he thought randomly. He bowed his head as he leaned back against his baby. Both hands ran through his hair a couple of times and then just stopped. He took in a ragged breath, and then dropped his hands. _Winning_… it was the only option. There was nothing else left. Pushing away from the impala he looked up at Bobby's house, to the window of the room that he and his Sammy had shared since they had met Bobby.

Walking quietly back into the house his eyes immediately searched out Sammy- Sam's. Sam was watching him as he approached the small group.

Dean spoke to Bobby and Cas ignoring Sam, "It wasn't in the impala."

"I could have told you that." Sam said with a slight smugness, which sent Dean straight to the 'shut up right the fuck now before I seriously do bodily fucking harm to you' look. "What do you want it for? Must have not meant all that much to you… **You **threw it away. Sammy retrieved it, _you didn't_. There for it's his and mine to do with what I want."

Dean lunged and grabbed Sam with both hands by his collar and shook him, "Wrong you little fucker! Sammy retrieved it. It was Sammy's to do what he wanted with it. He would have kept it. The question is did you?"

Sam shrugged before he told Dean trying to sound indifferent, "If you're that desperate to have it, it's linked to getting Sammy's soul somehow, so _you_ figure it out. You're the one that wants the amulet and Sammy's soul. Oh, and let's not forget precious emo-chick-flicky little Sammy himself." He finished sounding a little angry himself. _What made Sammy so much better than him? A soul? If that soul was so great how come it took over a year for someone to miss the damn thing? _"If Sammy was so great how come it took a year for anyone to realize he wasn't around?" Sam questioned in a voice filled with disdain.

"You little son of a…" Dean stopped, taking a deep breath he continued, " I knew within a few days of being around you. You just didn't let me around sooner cause you knew that I would know immediately something was off. _You kept me away_." Dean snarled as he pushed away from Sam, causing him to rock back on two legs before setting back down on all fours. Dean gritted his teeth then said in a growl through his clenched jaw, "If I didn't need you…" Dean cleared his throat as he turned and stormed upstairs. That little bastard. As he got to their room he realized how long it had been since the two of them, he and his Sammy had been together at Bobby's.

He rubbed at his eyes as he opened the door and walked in. He stopped and stared as dust swirled from him opening the door. It looked like Bobby hadn't been in here either. Dean started with the dresser, he found one of his pocket knifes he'd been looking for in the bottom drawer under some loose socks, but not what he needed in his or Sammy's drawers. He checked the closet, even under the beds.

He sat down on Sammy's bed as he muttered, "You gotta give me something to work with here, Sammy." Running a hand through his hair he glanced at the night stand they shared and his hand froze. Sammy used to leave him '_Are you still mad at me_' notes in the drawer when they were kids. Even sometimes as grownups on occasion. His hand slowly snaked out to grab the drawer pulley. Looking heavenward he breathed out a soft, "Please, God." Pulling out the drawer, Dean almost sobbed at the envelope with just his name on the front in Sammy's handwriting. He was unsure of how much time passed before he got up the courage to open it. It took even more time for him to open up the folded paper and read it.

_**D,**_

_**I'm hoping you went after your apple pie life and you never need to see or read this. Unfortunately with our track record… **_

_**If you're reading this… I just want you to know that I love you. I'm guessing we succeed in our mission. Because if I get out you won't get a chance to read this, I'll come back and get rid of it.**_

_**And I have a confession, this time it's nothing bad though, I went back for the amulet. Not immediately… a couple months later. One of those times we were close enough to that town that you wouldn't notice me gone. Luckily, the clerk had kept it. Had to pay him a couple hundred for it, but it was worth it. Dean, I know you felt that the heaven thing was the final betrayal and sent you on that destructive path that almost made me loose you again. **_

_**But, D… My heaven would have included you… hell, you would have been 'my mom memory.' At the very least there would have been something of Jess, you know? It was just another way for them to separate us and it worked. But, I couldn't let it stand. I'm going to be selfish and take it with me tomorrow when we go to face Lucifer. That way I will have a piece of us with me. A symbol of our brotherhood. Corny, chicky-feely… I know and I don't care. **_

_**Love ya big brother,**_

_**Sammy**_

Dean didn't even realize he was crying until he heard someone doing just that and realized _he was the one _that was bawling like a baby. Only Sammy had the power to do that to him without even being around. He muttered, swiping at his eyes with his sleeve, "Thanks bitch." as he folded the letter and put it in his wallet and put the envelope back in the drawer. Taking some deep breaths he reigned in his emotions and got back on task. Standing up he marched straight back down to the living room.

As Dean walked in Sam arched an eyebrow and asked, "Any luck?"

Dean walked over and slugged Sam in the jaw, then stepped back as Sam spit blood out of his mouth and onto to the floor.

Bobby snapped angrily, "You're cleaning that up Sam."

"Sure thing, Bobby." Sam said with a smile directed at Bobby, "I'll get right on that… just as soon as you untie me."

"Actually a snowball has a better chance of surviving in hell… than you do of getting out of that chair." Dean snapped at the little shit. It was a good thing he loved Sammy so much, because if he didn't need soulless Sam, he'd be a dead Sam.

Sam smiled once again as he focused his gaze on Dean. Dean's response was he lost his temper, slugging him a couple more times.

Bobby grabbed him, stopping him as he told him quietly, "Dean, he needs to be alive for Sammy to come back to."

Dean jerked his arm free but stopped as he said quietly, "Sorry, Bobby." Then he grabbed Sam by both sides of his collar again and shook him hard enough that his teeth clanked together.

"Where's my sorry?" Sam asked, trying to piss off Dean.

Dean let go of his collar with one hand long enough to smack him in the forehead as he told him with a growl, "Knock it off you little shit."

Sam sighed as he thought he may not be Sammy but he still knew when to stop pushing Dean… and that was now. "He had it when he jumped in the pit. I had it when I got out."

"I know that. Do you still have it?" Dean asked, loosing his grip a little as he stopped shaking him to listen to what he had to say.

"Honestly?" Sam asked sounding weary as he looked down and then back into Dean's eyes..

"That would be nice." Dean stated sarcastically, thinking _he gets one more chance to tell me the truth and if he doesn't, all bets are off. I may kill him… he can always be brought back_, he thought distractedly.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Not mine… just playing for fun.

**NOTE1**: The last name Riddle, is a real spelling of a last name also spelled Reddell or Riddell. Same family different spellings. I mean no disrespect to my own Daisy R. The name of the town below is a real place in Missouri. The description of the closed store and one house being the only thing remaining of the town of Possum Trot is binged from the internet. The rest I made up. The idea of finding a funky named town was from T.L. I had fun finding this one! Also, thanks to my hubby for the whole possum discussion! LY. Made up stuff Cas' can do too.

**NOTE2**: Thanks for continued reviews, adds to favs and alerts!

Chapter 9

"No. I had it for about 6 months then I decided why the hell should I keep it, when you obviously didn't want it and I didn't care if I had it or not. So, one night I was out drinking and I met this chick and she liked it." Sam shrugged indifferently like he didn't care, _probably didn't_; while he managed to not look Dean in the eye.

"Tell me you fuckin didn't." Dean moaned out in his frustration, staring at Sam to gauge his honesty. _This is not happening_, Dean thought silently to himself.

"I spent a week with her, then took her home to her place and dropped her off, last I saw of either one." Sam stated, making it clear he didn't give a shit as he turned his head away from the group in the room with him.

Dean shook Sam again; his anger overflowed as he managed to get out a strangled, "Everything you can remember." as he ordered. "Now, or I'm going to beat the living shit out of you." The anger clearly radiating off Dean in waves.

Sam's eyes jerked back to meet Deans'. "Well, I met her in Mississippi on a ferry boat ride up the river." Sam started, not flinching as he talked to Dean but he did shift in the chair as if trying to get comfortable.

"You went on a ferry boat ride? The '_I am now the perfect hunter_…'" Dean air quoted one and then the other, " '_Mr. I am the terminator of the hunting world_ Sam', went _ferry_ boat trippin'?" Dean asked with a snort, letting go of Sam to air quote while he stepped back to verify if Sam was lying.

Sam frowned as he started out defensive only to end with a sarcastic tone, "I was tracking a werewolf, and I had awhile before the next full moon. I took advantage of the time I had… Time management, you should try it sometime."

Dean raised his fist again only to have Cas say, "If you break his jaw, he can't tell you what you want to know." Dean slowly lowered his hand, contemplating slugging him anyway.

"What's her name and where does she live?" Dean snapped as he thought silently, _He better realize I mean business before I kill the little shit_.

"Daisy Riddle, she lives in Possum Trot, Missouri." Sam said flatly with no hint of amusement.

"_Wow_…" Dean snorted his disbelief, "with the truth this time or when I start hitting you I won't stop until…" Dean started ranting only for Sam to interrupt him.

"That is her name, it's kind of hard to forget, just like the town. She lives in the house across the street from the store." Sam said firmly, not flinching as Dean's jaw clenched and his fist started opening and closing.

Dean looked at Cas who gave a slight nod and disappeared.

Dean returned his glare to Sam as he snapped at him, "You better be finally telling me the truth."

Sam just looked at Dean, his chin jutting out mutinously.

Cas reappeared and nodded, his eyes letting Dean know what he needed to.

"Ok, the place is real." Dean said, calming a little.

"Dean, I need to." Cas started only to be interrupted by Dean.

"Not now Cas, we'll talk when we get there." Looking at Sam, he told him, "Stay."

"I gotta go the bathroom." Sam stated with a smile and an arched eyebrow.

Dean smiled right back. The smile not reaching his eyes as he told Sam, "Hold it, dude."

Then Dean grimaced at the way he was about to travel, but he couldn't waste the time to drive, not with Sam handcuffed to a chair itching for a chance to escape.

When they arrived in Possum Trot, Missouri, Dean turned in a complete circle, "This is Possum Trot? Are you sure?" His voice laced with confusion as he stared at Cas.

Cas frowned as he muttered, "Yes I am sure. I tried to tell you…"

"But it's got a closed general store there." He pointed at the boarded up building, then continued, "One house over there." He pointed across the road. "And a flattened possum there." Dean pointed once again, this time to a dead possum on the road a little ways from them. "That's it. This can't be right."

"I know." Cas said in agreement, staring at the possum before continuing, "That possum is not trotting at all." Cas was looking somewhat confused, and then added his question, "I guess the possum didn't trot fast enough?"

Dean starting laughing as he slapped Cas on the back, "Dude, you're too funny."

Cas continued to look confused as Dean told him, "Let's go talk to whoever lives at that house."

Cas stepped cautiously onto the road, looking both ways before crossing the white line to fully be standing on the road.

Dean turned back as he asked, "What the hell are you doing, Cas?"

"I don't want to end up like him." Cas stated firmly, jerking his thumb toward the road kill possum.

Dean chuckled as he shook his head while he suggested, "You can always run across the road Cas."

Instead he blinked out and appeared in front of Dean on the other side of the road.

Dean rolled his eyes as he told him sarcastically, "Real impressive, Cas. What if someone saw you?"

"Nope, too fast." Cas said with a shrug and a grin.

Dean shook his head as he muttered, "You are getting more human everyday Cas."

"Thanks, Dean. I try." Cas stated solemnly complete with straight face.

This only caused Dean to laugh harder.

The befuddled look again from Cas only succeeded in sending Dean into a full blown fit of laughter.

_Maybe it was all the stress causing Dean to react like he was having some kind of attack_? Cas thought as he opened his mouth to ask Dean what he thought of the analysis.

Dean started to knock only to have the door pulled open before he could causing him to have to pull his fist back to avoid hitting the little old lady right in the forehead.

"What do you want? You lost? Didn't hear a car. You broke down somewhere? Well, cat got your tongue?" She stopped placing one hand on her hip as she waited on Dean's response.

"Huh… Actually, I'm looking for Daisy." At the blank look from the old woman he continued, "Riddle."

She stared at him so long he began to worry that maybe Sam had lied about the girl, before she asked suspiciously, "What do you want with my grandchild?"

"Well, my brother left a… necklace with her and I need it back." Dean said, squinting his eyes and he waited for her reply.

"Black cord… gold dealy bobber on it… funny looking?" The old lady asked as she looked them up and down as if sizing them up.

"Yes!" Dean said, getting excited, _they were finally getting somewhere_. "Do you know if she still has it?"

"Yes, she still has it… she never took it off after that boy gave it to her." She snapped, suddenly and for no apparent reason, angry.

"Where is she? I really need to talk to her." Dean asked, starting to feel rushed to get things moving.

"Good luck with that, sonny. She has it with her, wearing it still." She said, suddenly tearing up as she clutched the door tightly.

"Can you tell me…" Dean started to ask where Daisy was.

She interrupted Dean, pointing at the store, "There's a road behind the store, follow it about 3 miles to the end, you'll find her there." and she slammed the door closed in their faces.

Dean turned to say something to Cas only to have Cas grab him.

When Dean shook Cas' arm off, he snapped, "Damn it Cas, how many times do I…"

He turned around a couple of times, "Cas are we in the right place?"

Cas nodded as he told Dean in a serious tone, "Yes, I followed her instructions."

"Shit." Dean snapped, instantly angry as he scrubbed at his eyes.

"I don't understand." Cas said, "Why would a person…"

"Because she's dead." Dean said bluntly, dropping his hand away from his face. "Shit! That means that she was buried wearing my amulet. You know this means I have to dig up that grave, right? Which will probably disturb her, and then I'll have to salt and burn her. Which will definitely disturb her granny. This sucks." Dean ran a hand through his hair as he looked for her grave mumbling, "And what could have happened to her way the hell out here anyway."

Several minutes later and Dean stood looking at Daisy Riddle's grave. A picture of her smiled at them from the tombstone, "She's so young and pretty." Dean slapped Cas' chest with the back of his hand. "She died less than a month after meeting Sam. Do you think…?" Dean stopped and continued to stare at the grave. "Cas." He whispered, "I don't want to have to do a S an B., not to her or her grandma." Normally that wouldn't bother Dean but for some reason this one felt different. He really didn't want to do it, he felt like maybe this girl was all her granny had.

Cas nodded and disappeared.

"I wish you'd quit fucking doing that." He stated to thin air. Dean felt like he stood there in the quiet of that deserted cemetery for at least an hour, before he started to pace back and forth while he waited for Cas. What the hell was Cas doing?

Cas appeared in front of him as he turned to pace in the other direction, startling him so much he jumped, "Fuck Cas… scare the sh…" Dean stopped talking and stared at what dangled from Cas' hand.

Dean reached out and touched his amulet before asking softly, "How did you do this?"

"Angels have secrets, too Dean." Cas smiled, smugly as he handed it over to Dean. Cas ignored the dirt that fell off him as he moved.

Dean started to put it on and then took a whiff of the cord, sniffing it he almost gagged, "That is nasty."

"You should try in the coffin." Cas said bluntly, with a straight face.

"I'll pass. So, you think she was undisturbed by you messing with her to take back my amulet?" Dean asked hopefully.

Cas shrugged, grabbing Dean's arm and landing them on Bobby's porch. Dean opened the screen and was reaching for the door handle when he heard Sam ask, "But _how do you know_?"

"Because I've been there for you two most of your lives." was Bobby's immediate reply.

"But still, what if he… I… what if it fucks us up so bad that Dean doesn't want him… us around anymore?" Sam asked in what sounded like a nervous voice.

"Won't happen boy." Bobby stated firmly.

"But it has. Sammy thought he would not survive it more than once. Dean stopped trusting us. He stopped caring what happened to Sammy. I don't want to go through that. If I remain as I am I won't ever have to." Sam stated trying to get Bobby's to see his side.

"Dean never stopped loving Sammy. He got mad at him… more than once. But he never stopped trying with Sammy. Not for long, he had a weak moment towards the end, but so did Sammy. Both sides were messing with you two." Silence reigned a moment before Bobby continued, "You talk about being the great hunter now. Being a great hunter is a combination of things, not just one. Together, Sammy and Dean made a perfect hunter, as a team. They complimented each others good things. It's what made the Winchesters legends in the hunting community, not you."

Dean thought,_ if he could, that is the way he would describe him and Sammy_. Dean wiggled the handle a little to let Bobby know he was coming… thereby avoiding anything embarrassing.

As they walked in, Bobby asked, "Any luck?" Like the conversation he was having with Sam had never occurred.

Dean dangled the amulet from his hand in much the same manner he had before he'd let it fall in the trash after their trip to heaven courtesy of Roy and Walt. _Huh, still hate them_. Dean thought randomly.

"She gave it back? She said she'd never take it off." Sam said, sounding a little hurt.

Dean looked guilty, "She didn't Sam. She kept her promise."

Bobby jumped up from the couch he'd been sitting on when saw and heard the guilt Dean was radiating, "What the hell did you do, Dean?"

"Nothing, Cas did." Dean said, trying for a carefree grin.

Bobby turned stormy eyes Cas' direction as he snapped at the unprepared angel, "Explain now."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything that relates to the Winchester Boys or Kripke's Supernatural…

**NOTE1**: This is a tide you over until you get back, for Val! Enjoy! Also, thanks hotshow for the review of Chapter 9. Continued thanks to adds of favs and alerts.

_Chapter 10_

_Cas actually started to fidget as he looked at Bobby's angry face. Scary old man_, Cas thought before _Wait, I am an Angel of the Lord and the new Sheriff of Heaven, I'm not supposed to be afraid _popped into his head along with _Like sheriff Jodie, bet she's not afraid of Bobby_; shaking his head as if to clear it of all the random thoughts he stated aloud, "I took it from her grave."

Sam looked down at the floor, he felt like he should feel sad. He liked spending time with her, but he felt nothing for the now dead young woman that he'd spent time with.

"Did you do a S an B?" Bobby asked, looking at Dean as he worried they might have an angry spirit to contend with on top of everything else.

"We didn't dig her up." Dean stated, giving a slight nod in Cas' direction.

"You can do that?" Bobby asked, shocked and then his thoughts skittered to, _Why hasn't he done it before, it would have saved a lot of backbreaking digging_. Then he thought rationally, _because he'd have to take salt and crap, shut up and get back on track_… he silently demanded of himself.

"I can do lots of things you don't know about." Cas said with a slight grin, which to Bobby sounded a lot like smugness.

"Huh." Was Bobby's response to that statement.

Cas tilted his head as his grin slid away while he listened to something only he could hear, "I am being called, I must go."

"What? _Now_?" Dean asked, shocked that he would leave now, "Cas, we just got Sam's soul back, just take a few minutes and slam him back together." Dean pleaded as he tensed up with sudden anxiety at the thought of Cas' leaving. They had come too far to risk something happening before this was done. It didn't escape Dean's notice that Sam suddenly seemed to perk up.

"I have to find out how to release Sammy's soul from the amulet. It is different from Anna or even you. _I must go_. I will find out what to do and I will return. I will finish this for you, _I promise_." Cas told Dean earnestly at the look of desperation on Dean's face.

Dean stuffed the amulet in his pocket. It needed cleaned but not until Sammy's soul was back in the Sambot. He didn't want to chance loosing any part of Sammy. No matter how small the chance might be.

Sam asked looking from Bobby to Dean as he sounded a little bit curious, "Are you going to untie me now?"

Bobby and Dean said together with a resounding, "No."

"Now what?" Bobby asked looking at Dean, and then quickly glanced at Sam.

"We wait for Cas." Dean said wearily, rubbing a hand over his face as he contemplated sitting down on the couch, glancing over at it.

Suddenly out of nowhere while Dean was distracted he was thrown across the room and slammed into a bookcase causing a cascade of books to fall on top of him. Dean was shaking his head as if to clear it, trying to stand a few seconds later.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, searching the room for hidden threats. Not finding any, he looked once again at Sam.

Dean had finally struggled to his feet only to be lifted and thrown across the room into the desk causing Dean to grunt in pain, then lifted by an invisible force to slam into the fireplace mantel. The sound of Dean's head making contact with it caused a sickening thunk. He sank boneless to the ground and lay there, unconscious.

Bobby made a move towards him when Sam, snarled in a deep voice. "Stay there. Do not move. You do not know when to leave things be."

Bobby blinked as he stared down at Sam, "You're not Sam."

Sam threw back his head as he laughed with cold mirthless cheer. "It took you long enough. I wasn't going to tell you where the amulet was, but I had a little outside interference that is right this moment being dealt with. I gave the amulet to that dying girl for a reason."

"You can't be in him, he showed no…" Bobby was in the middle of stating when he was interrupted.

Sam bellowed as he snapped in an offended tone, "Stupid hairless ape, I am no demon!"

Bobby smirked, "Oh, then that would make you…"

"Angel. Raphael to be precise. I come and go as I please. A reward if you will for getting Sammy-boy out of the big bad pit."

"But you didn't leave him in one piece." Bobby glared, thinking about his angel killing knife Cas had given him, trying to gauge if he could reach it in time to... _Shit_, he couldn't do that with Rafael using Sam's body. Dean would kill him… if he survived Rafe.

"Didn't say I would and well, what would be the point in that? I want a rematch. This Sam… soulless as he is makes him perfect for my needs. So you see I can't have…" He looks Bobby up and down with disdain, "_People _interfering with that and putting humpty- dumpty back together again."

Bobby took a step again towards Dean as Bobby asked, "Why'd Sammy agree to this?"

"Don't." Rafael said, causing Bobby to be unable to move before Rafael continued, "He wanted the pain to stop, both sides ganged up on him. Not fair, really."

"I need to make sure he's ok." Bobby said as he looked Dean's direction, straining against the invisible bonds.

"That's not important." Sam/Rafael said indifferent.

Bobby snarled, "If you want a rematch it is. You need Dean."

"No, no I don't." Rafael said with a smile that made Sam's face appear distorted..

"How's that?" Bobby snarled with unsuppressed rage.

"I have this Sam for Lucifer and I have Adam for Michael." Rafael stated with a hint of superior smugness.

"Their in the pit." Bobby argued.

"Only until I need them, then I will release them." Rafael stated with full confidence of being able to do exactly what he claimed.

"So, you're telling me you're playing God? What gives you the right to decide that, since you all failed the first time, you get a rematch?" Bobby asked angrily.

"I have decided I have the right. We want our playground and right now you're on it." Rafael said as he stood, letting the cuffs fall away. Rubbing his wrists as he slowly circled Bobby. Leaning in he sniffed disdainfully, "You take up precious space with your useless presence."

Bobby stared Rafael down as he snapped, "You are not God, and you don't get to make that decision."

Rafael spread his arms wide before saying smugly, "_Hum_, looks like I do. Look around you, the great saviors of your world." He placed his hands on Sam's chest, "A soulless puppet and that." He nodded towards Dean. "Not much to look at. They aren't going to stop me this time."

"No, but we are." A new voice stated that Bobby immediately recognized. He was surprised by the instant relief he felt at the knowledge that Cas had returned.

Rafael swirled around just in time for Cas to slug him in the jaw. He staggered, but stared at Cas. Cut up and bloody, but in front of him. "You should be fighting… they should have _killed_ you."

"_**You **__should have remembered_. Father doesn't like disobedience. He has taken back heaven. The Battles are done. _You have lost again_." This time it was Cas' voice radiating with smugness.

Sam's face contorted in rage as Rafael lunged at Cas and they slammed into another bookcase, causing books to rain down on them as they struggled with each other. Cas head butted Rafael in the face as he shoved him away from himself and into the wall. Stepping back Cas held out his hand out, slamming Rafael with a blue light that sent him flying sideways along the wall before he sailed backwards out the doorway into the hallway. His flight ended when he slammed into the opposite wall as he screamed in pain and fury. Then Cas held him there. "I would destroy you right now, but I want Sam… so… Anna."

Rafael looked around frantically until he spotted her. Screaming at her, "Don't do it. I am your brother! You would betray me like this?"

"You are the betrayer, _brother_." She told him as he continued to scream at her.

His cry instantly cut off as he disappeared in a blinding white light as she slapped her hand into the middle of her blood drawn symbol sending Rafe on the fast track back to heaven.

Bobby was instantly released as he made a mad dash over to Dean as Sam hit the floor and slowly struggled to sit up. Anna went to help Sam.

"Cas over here now!" The panic was evident in Bobby's voice.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the boys…

**NOTE#1**: Thanks for the review of Chapter 10, hotshow. I also want to thank, Touch of the Wind for review of Ghost vs. Real. And as always thanks for the adds to favs and alerts.

**NOTE#2**: As I have mentioned before, I have no medical knowledge and am writing the timeline for hurts and heals, etc to fit my story. Hopefully you can still enjoy it.

Chapter 11

As Cas knelt beside Dean, Bobby was worried that nothing he'd tried had woken Dean; he had yet to regain consciousness or make any noise at all. There'd been no movement from Dean since he'd connected head first with the mantel. Cas frowned as he looked at Bobby telling him firmly, "We need to get him to the hospital."

"No, you need to fix him, you or that Anna." Bobby stated emphatically, nodding his head in Anna's direction. He be damned if Dean was going to be ignored… not again.

"I'm truly sorry, Bobby. But this is something that you three have to go through." Cas said sadly. He had his orders and whether he liked them or not, he was going to follow them. Considering they came from the highest.

"What about empty man? How am I supposed to fix him?" Bobby demanded angrily, struggling to keep it together for Dean and Sammy. He had a strangle hold on his emotions and he was trying desperately to keep them reigned in. He needed to remain calm to fix this.

Cas took the amulet from Dean's pocket and as he made the smell disappear he then stood and walked over to Sam. He squatted down next to Sam as Anna silently moved away from them walking towards Dean as Cas asked Sammy, "Do you remember our last conversation? You wanted your turn to save your brother?"

Sam nodded slowly as his mind tried to catch up with what was happening.

"I'm giving you that chance. You _must remember _he needs you, Sammy and help him find his way back to you. Can you do that?" Cas asked as he watched him closely.

Sam nodded again while he looked at the amulet fearfully, finally asking, "Will it hurt?"

Cas looked at him with an expression that resembled guilt as he told him honestly, "Yes. But it will be worth it. I promise" Cas told him earnestly as he watched Sam's face change from slightly confused to a look of hesitation.

"But…" Sam started to say, holding his hand out as if to ward off Cas.

_Now or never _Cas thought silently, frowning he slipped the cord over Sam's head and held the amulet against Sam's chest while he started chanting in enochian. Sam's body slammed back against the floor as his back arched and he screamed out in pain. Within minutes his body started to shake violently as a light connecting his body to the amulet flickered like lightening before it went suddenly dark when the light stopped and the amulet returned to its original state. The sudden ending of the stream of light caused Sammy's voice to end in mid scream. Collapsing on the floor he cried brokenly into his hands as he curled into a ball. Cas shook Sammy until he looked at him, "What do you feel?"

"Everything… it's too much Cas. I can't do this." He took a fist and grabbed Cas' shirt front, his eyes pleading for the overwhelming pain accompanying everything to cease. The swirling haze made no sense to him and he wanted it to stop. He couldn't think; it was too loud, the colors too bright as he tried to focus on Cas.

"Sammy, you must. Dean's life depends on you." Cas stated cryptically, giving Sammy a slight shake.

"Dean?" Sammy asked, looking around confused, struggling to sit up. Dean he could focus on. Dean? Why wasn't Dean talking to him, his fuzzy mind asked. Only he didn't have an answer. So he needed an answer from somewhere else. In this case, Cas.

Cas helped him up, "Do you not remember?"

Sammy shook his head as his dazed look remained, asking fearfully, "What's wrong with Dean?"

"Rafael took over your body and hurt…" Sammy pushed Cas out of the way as he stood.

_Why wasn't Dean hovering over him? Why couldn't he remember anything? _Last thing he remembered was him and Adam diving into the pit together. Then he saw Dean laying on the floor, blood covering the side of his head, his face pale with his freckles standing out dramatically, part of his hair matted to his head by blood? He was not moving as Bobby held Dean's head in his lap, "Dean!" He screamed as he ran sliding onto his knees next to Dean. He immediately reached for him. One hand fisted in Dean's shirt the other resting on his cheek. Looking at Bobby tears ran down his cheeks unnoticed.

Bobby stared at Sam. "Sammy?" He questioned, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Sammy nodded as he asked in full Sammy panic mode, "Did you call for an ambulance?"

"Yeah, they should be here any minute." Bobby said, sighing in relief, this was just what Dean needed.

Cas interrupted them as he stated hesitantly, "Anna and I must go. We have to take care of Rafael. I will be back."

Bobby yelled at Cas instantly enraged, "You fix this boy right now Cas! Don't you run out on him! He trusts you, damn it!" Bobby slammed his fist onto the floor as both Cas and Anna disappeared.

Bobby looked again at Sammy as he said in basically the opposite tone he used with Cas, this time gentling his voice just for Sammy, "Good to have you back boy."

Sammy nodded then leaned over and whispered to Dean, "Big brother… little brother is back on duty, so wake your ass up right now." Sammy had to focus on Dean now. He could crack up later when he had Dean there to catch all his pieces when he broke.

"Come on, you have to open those pretty green eyes so you can tell me what the hell is going on. Cause dude, I'd like nothing better than to freak." Normally calling anything about Dean 'pretty' caused him to come up fighting. So for him not to respond in anyway unnerved Sammy.

It seemed almost immediate that someone was shaking him and trying to pull him away from Dean. He panicked, God, it was all a dream… he was still in the pit. "NO!" He screamed clinging to Dean with everything he had, "Leave him alone. Don't hurt him anymore." He yelled at Lucifer. He wouldn't let him use his body anymore to hurt his big brother. He was done with all that. He would take no more; they weren't going to be anyone's pawns ever again.

"Sir we can't help him if you don't let go of him. I promise we aren't here to hurt him." A nervous young paramedic told the huge guy who looked like he could murder anyone that came too close that they were just trying to help the unconscious man he was clinging to.

"No." Sammy yelled in a frantic voice, pushing hands away. No one was getting to Dean again, not if he could help it.

Suddenly Sammy felt a prick on his arm, "What the hell?" Sammy searched out Bobby, "Bobb…" Sammy was sliding sideways, for some reason he couldn't stay upright. He was started to go numb as he tried to move, to keep Dean close to him. He felt himself panic as his eyes slid shut and he couldn't move as he slowly slid into not feeling anything.

"Sammy was attacked too. I need him checked out as well." Bobby was saying as his voice faded out as Sammy lost consciousness.

Several hours later, Bobby was sitting beside a bed in a private room with a drugged, still knocked out Sammy while waiting for the OR to let him know about Dean. They had said there was swelling of the brain and they had to relieve the pressure immediately. So, while he waited he thought of different ways to kill an angel. He was thinking he needed to invent a way that involved lots of pain before death. Or maybe he could find a spell to bring him back after killing him, so he could do it all over again. After all he had two boys and they had both been hurt repeatedly.

Sammy moaned as he tossed his head back and forth.

Bobby leaned forward in his chair to reach Sammy, trying to give him silent comfort by giving him the contact he needed with someone he was familiar with. Bobby laid his hand on Sammy's arm and spoke gently to him, "It's ok boy. You're safe now. You're back home with us now. You need to be okay for your brother. He's tried so hard to get you back." He squeezed Sammy's arm as he closed his eyes and bowed his head, taking a couple of deep breaths. "He said he would get you back or die trying." Bobby tried to hold back a sob as he continued. "I'm afraid boy that this time he just might."

"Bob… by… D?" Sammy asked, struggling to open his eyes. When he finally managed to open his eyes he tried to focus on Bobby. The room was white and smelled funny. He sighed as he realized he was in a hospital. But it was better than the pit… No, not going there. Hospital… white, everything was white and smelled funny, like bleach with a hint of… flowers. Oh, yeah that smelled great, hell of a combination.

He snorted as his eyes rested on Bobby. He was plaid, old trucker hats and smelled of car parts, that was Bobby with just a hint of Irish Spring thrown in to top off the mix. He frowned as he didn't smell Dean. Whenever he was hurt Dean was always there. He was all leather and gun oil his own unique smell that he knew instantly without even opening his eyes. Dean wasn't in the room. He always felt Dean in the same room with him; Dean wasn't here now, why?

"There you are boy…" Bobby said with a smile before continuing, "It's about time you came home." he added gently, pushing Sammy's hair back as Sammy frowned.

"D? M… my… D?" Sammy stumbled over his words, blinking owlishly at Bobby.

Bobby couldn't help it, a tear slid down his cheek. Sammy was no longer soulless and Dean wasn't here to see his goal of having his brother back accomplished. What if he never woke up?

Sammy started to hyperventilate as he tried to say, "Wh…wh… ere is D?" Cause Bobby crying was a really bad thing; it was a rare thing that had to be taken seriously when it occurred and he was suddenly even more scared for Dean. Bobby wasn't answering and he was crying… shitshitshit…

Alarms went off causing nurses to run into the room. One nurse came up to Sammy and spoke gently as she massaged his shoulder, "Mr. Singer, honey. I need you to calm down. I would hate to have to sedate you again."

Bobby stood and leaned towards the nurse, "That won't be necessary. All he needs to know is that his brother is ok. Can you tell him that?"

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them… I know it's sad…

**NOTE#1**: No medical background. Write what works for the story. Hopefully not glaringly ridiculous on the medical happenings. Just a reminder this is a continuation of T.L. Arens Ugly Truth.

**NOTE#2**: Thanks for reviews on Chapters 3,5 and 6 T.L. hope you enjoy the rest! Also thanks as well to the added favs and alerts!

Chapter 12

The nurse looked at Bobby, trying to calm the situation as she told him gently, "Sir, he hasn't come out of surgery yet. I will let you know as soon as he does."

Sammy tried to control his breathing because he was certain she had said something about Dean… and surgery. He tried to remove the nasal tube for the oxygen; it was bugging him. He was trying to talk and it was preventing him from doing just that.

Bobby slapped his hand away and told him in a mock growl, "Leave it ya idjit."

The nurse looked at Bobby shocked at his treatment of the patient, then back down at Sammy only to see the young man smiling at the older one lovingly. She blinked and gave a slight shrug. The young man was already calming as the older man talked soothingly to him. To each his own she thought as she walked out. She prayed that they would have good news to tell these men later about the other one. It was worrisome that he hadn't regained concouisness before they had to take him into surgery. He also had a couple of cracked ribs and they had mentioned possible internal injuries.

"Sammy you need to stay calm. Dean needs you right now." Bobby said, his voice cracking a little under the strain of tight control that Bobby was working under.

"D… Wh't hap'n'd?" Sammy asked blinking rapidly as he gasped out, " 'member."

"You don't remember?" Bobby guessed. _Well, that could be a good thing_, Bobby thought as his thoughts tumbled on, _maybe he'd have no memory until Dean was awake and could keep Sammy calm_. "Hell or what happened at the house earlier?" he asked out loud.

"Pit…" Sammy said tiredly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"That's the last thing you remember?" Bobby asked to clarify what Sammy was saying.

Sammy nodded as he then asked again, "D?"

Bobby smiled, "God, Sammy… it's good to have you back. We've missed you. Dean's been…" Bobby stopped, not willing to go further on that line of thinking. "He's had a rough time of it." Bobby amended.

Sammy frowned, closing his eyes briefly as he mumbled, "now?"

"Rafael wanted a rematch, Dean didn't." Bobby sighed as he thought how he really didn't want to go into the details on this either right now.

Sammy started to say something when someone cleared his throat, "Mr. Singers."

Bobby turned to stare at the person standing in the doorway, a man that didn't look older than twenty. It was unbelievable to Bobby that someone can look that young and still be a doctor.

"I'm Dr. Impanalti." He was still dressed in surgery scrubs and carried a clipboard. "Your Dean Singer's uncle?" He asked looking at Bobby.

He waited for Bobby's nod before continuing looking towards the figure on the bed.

"And you must be his brother. Feeling better?" He asked Sammy as he walked further into the room.

"D?" Sammy asked, opening his eyes to stare at the newcomer.

"Ok, straight to business. Mr. Singers, Mr. Singer." Dr. Impanalti started, stepping up next to the bed and facing Bobby and Sammy.

"Please to avoid confusion please call my nephews by their first names… too many Mr. Singers I find can get confusing." Bobby stated, impatient for him to discuss _Dean._

The doctor said with a smile, "I agree. Dean is now stable… Most of the surgery went well. We did have a few complications."

"What sort of complications?" Bobby asked, feeling panic on the rise once again.

Dr. Impanalti took a deep breath and told them the truth, "Head injuries are tricky enough without adding a bleeder to contend with. It looks as if he hit a corner of something with his stomach and left side area before his head hit the…"

"Mantel." Bobby supplied, paling as he listened.

"So the cracked ribs and broken wrist will be painful, but he'll make a full recovery from that. What exactly happened?" Dr Impanalti asked.

"Someone broke into the house and the boys walked in on a robbery. Now, what about his head, has the brain swelling gone down?"

The doctor nodded as he wrote on Dean's chart. His injuries were consist with an attack. "The swelling has gone down after we located the bleeder but at one point his blood pressure did bottom out and he flat lined for a couple of minutes."

Sammy's breathing hitched while clutching the sheets in both fists as he asked, "D?"

"As soon as he gets out of recovering, I'll be giving him his own room in ICU."

"I'll need both boys together." Bobby stated firmly.

"I'm sorry I can't authorize that." Dr. Impanalti said in a sympathetic tone as he denied Bobby his request.

"AMA." Sam said, pulling the oxygen and was reaching for the IV as he struggled to sit up. He had to get to Dean, all he could think of was Dean needed him.

Bobby grabbed Sammy's arm as he placed a hand on Sammy's chest. "When you can say a complete sentence, then I'll let you sign them."

Sammy shook his head furiously, "Now."

Dr. Impanalti placed a hand on Sammy's arm, "He's still in recovery. You rest until he's placed in his room and I will come get you at that time."

Sammy stared at the man, tears running down his cheeks. "D… ne'ds…"

Bobby patted his chest as he gently pressed him back to a reclining position, "Sammy try to rest, I will wake you when the doc comes back. Dean will need to hear you and know that you are okay."

Sammy nodded as he wearily closed his eyes as he mumbled, "Not ti…" Only to interrupt himself with a yawn.

Bobby smiled as he patted his chest once again, "I can see that tiger."

"Tr's you." Sammy slurred as his eyes drifted shut.

"Yes, Sammy you can trust me." Bobby waited until Sammy was asleep and the doctor had left to break down and cry. Couldn't the boys once catch a break. Well, maybe Sammy's memory loss was the only break they were going to get. If that was the case… there would be some rough roads ahead and Sam would need all the rest he could get.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Nothing about Supernatural is mine, just playing.

**NOTE1**: Thanks for the suggestion, T.L! As always, thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts!

Chapter 13

Bobby had just spoken with the doctors. Dean hadn't woken in recovery and they had to place him on a ventilator. Brain activity was decreasing. He just didn't understand… they were telling him to prepare Sammy for the possibility of Dean never waking up. Dean had had far worse injuries and been fine. Why was this one so different?

Bobby bowed his head, _God… I haven't prayed since… well since I lost… her. I mean I've sent up quick save him or let them idgits be okay. But this… they don't deserve this. I can't see heaven being this cruel. They saved the world only to loose each other. It was a price Sammy had been willing to pay to fix the mess he felt he had created. Dean was the one who wanted to find another way. But in the end Dean had let Sammy do it his way. Even though Dean wanted to go in that pit right along with his brother._

_Then Dean finds out that Sam had gotten out… __**never mind how that went down**__. But then Dean learns Sammy's soulless. And now__**… now **__that Sammy's back… complete, you're going to take Dean? Please, don't do this… give them a chance just to be brothers again… let them have the time to just be the __**Winchester boys**__. _

Bobby looked up as he called out, "Cas get your winged ass down here!"

Cas appeared on the other side of Sammy's bed, watching Bobby cautiously_. _"Yes, Bobby?"

"They say Dean's dying." He whispered furiously, trying not to be too loud and wake Sammy.

A pained look came over Cas' face but he said nothing. He waited for Bobby to continue because he knew what Bobby would want. _What he couldn't give him_.

"I want you to fix this now." Bobby demanded, clenching his fists tightly as he fought for control over his emotions.

"Bobby, I can't." Cas replied sadly, looking away. He couldn't give him anymore that that. He wasn't allowed.

Bobby stood and lunged around the bed, yanking Cas away from it by his trench coat lapels, whispering hoarsely, "You fucking can. You get your ass back up there and you talk to whoever the hell _you have to_! Because I **will not **tell that boy over there that the one he came back for is dead. _Do you understand me_?" He gave Cas a slight shake before he continued, "They've had their fair share of shit and then some. _You owe them, Cas… you owe them both._"

Cas nodded as he looked at Bobby with a shamed expression and disappeared, leaving Bobby with nothing but fists full of air.

Bobby yanked off his cap and ran fingers through his hair, _Shit. This was fucked up_.

"Bobby?" Sam asked in a stronger voice than when he went to sleep. Looking around he tried to locate Bobby, he had been sure he had heard him talking just seconds before.

Bobby stepped quickly over to the bed, replacing his hat as he went, "Yeah, boy?"

"D, awake yet?" Sammy asked as he searched Bobby's face.

Bobby sighed and suddenly found the floor interesting. Bobby felt Sammy's hand on his arm.

"Bobby, D's okay? Please." Sammy begged him to say yes with those famous puppy dog eyes that always caused Dean to cave when looked his direction.

Bobby took Sammy's hand and held it, looking at Sammy he could feel the tears coming again.

Sammy jerked his hand away and tried to sit up, demanded, "Where's D?" His voice starting to rise has panic came tripping back in.

"Dean didn't wake up in recovery and then they placed him on a vent… Sammy." Bobby stopped to take a deep breath, then reluctantly finished what he needed to tell Sammy. "Dean is in a coma." Bobby voice broke at the point where he had to tell Sammy about the coma.

Sammy started shaking and pulled the oxygen away from his face once again.

Bobby stilled Sammy's hand, "Let me call the nurse to do that. They are drawing up the release papers right now. Then I'll take you to Dean."

"He can't be alone… Bobby, D doesn't like to be alone." Sammy told him, fresh tears falling as he continued to tremble with fear for his brother.

Bobby pressed the nurse's call button and he lowered the bed rail as he helped Sammy sit up. "I know…"

He slipped off the hospital booties and starting putting on Sammy's socks.

The nurse came in, asking on the way over to the bed, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, take out this IV and let doc know we are ready to sign those papers now." Bobby told her hurriedly.

She nodded and quickly removed the IV, then left the room to get the doctor. She wouldn't have taken the IV out if she hadn't already gotten the order from the doctor to pull it when Mr. Singer requested it.

As Bobby helped Sammy lower the gown to cover himself he helped him into a tee-shirt, then he reached for Sammy's jeans.

"Hell, no, Bobby." Sammy said, turning pink and pushing Bobby's hands away after pulling the jeans from Bobby's grasp.

Bobby gave a slight grin as he said jokingly, "It's not like…"

"God, don't say it Bobby!" Sammy said, embarrassed he handed the pants out looking towards the wall as he stuck legs out for his pants to be put over his feet. Pulling them up as far as he could he said urgently, "Look the other way."

Bobby snickered as he complied.

He was just putting on his shoes with Bobby's help when the doctor and nurse returned.

The nurse set the papers on the table at Sammy's side and showed him where to sign as Bobby pulled the doctor aside and was talking adamantly to him. Sammy stopped and stared at them his head tilted to the side, trying to catch pieces of the conversation. The doctor grabbed Bobby's arm and Sammy came out of the bed and lunging for the doctor as he yelled, "Get your fucking hands off him!"

The doctor immediately stepped back and held up his hands in a surrender pose, "Sorry, Sammy… we were just discussing something."

"Well, do it without touching my…" Sammy looked a little confused before adding lamely, "Bobby."

Bobby smiled, "It's okay… you're just a little stressed." Bobby stepped away from the doctor leading Sammy towards the door, "Lets go see that big brother of yours." Glancing back, Bobby saw the doctor give a slight nod.

The nurse led them to the ICU unit, stopping outside of room three. "Before you go in you need to prepare…" She paused at Bobby's glare. But she had heard the conversation. There was no way she was telling this one to prepare for the death of his brother. The doctor could do it himself. She continued as she glared right back, "Dean's face is swollen and bruised right now. He may not look much like the Dean you know and love. But as he heals he will look more like himself. He is on a ventilator. Don't let that…"

Sammy interrupted, trying to get passed her while trying to resist to urge to physically move her out of his way, "He's been on one before. He's also been in a coma. He'll be fine. Can I see him now?"

The nurse glanced quickly at Bobby. She felt torn because he needed to know there was a chance his brother wouldn't make it. People who believed like Sammy sometimes lost it completely when their loved ones passed on. "Sir…"

"Go on in Sammy. I'll be there in a minute." Bobby assured him. As he waited until Sammy had went in he Bobby stepped into the doorway where he could see Sammy and Dean. Only then did he quietly explained to the nurse that if _anyone_ told Sammy Dean was going to die, heads would roll… and Bobby would do the rolling.

After he gained her agreement that that would not happen she walked away and he went into the room with his boys. He had a lot to make up for and he decided he could start right now, making up to Sammy and Dean for his mistakes. Because when Sammy remembered he wouldn't be any happier than Dean had been. _Talk about a rock and a hard place_, he thought as he silently went to stand by Sammy.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine, darn it all!

NOTE1: Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. I always appreciate all of them! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!

Chapter 14

"How long Bobby?" Sammy asked quietly as he watched Dean closely, holding his limp hand, the one with the uninjured wrist. His butt was going numb from the uncomfortable chair he was parked in, but he had no plans of moving anytime soon.

"How long what?" Bobby asked, acting like he had no idea what Sammy wanted to know.

"How long was Dean been… why was he trying… _what's going on_? I don't understand." Sammy said, genuinely confused as he tried to put his thoughts into words, glancing at Bobby.

"We need to focus on getting your brother back. Then the three of us will sit down, at home and discuss everything. Okay?" Bobby asked, waiting for Sammy's decision, hoping he didn't want to dig into it here and now.

Sammy nodded and then he frowned as he almost begged, "Okay. Just tell me I didn't hurt my brother since I been back."

Damn puppy dog eyes, Bobby thought as he looked Sammy straight in the eye while he told him, "_You _didn't hurt your brother." Because, Bobby defended his response to himself, _Sammy wasn't here to do anything. It was Sam, his memories and his body_, but empty of the Sammyness that Dean, Sammy and Bobby needed. Hell, Dean didn't even know Sammy was back yet.

"Thank God," Sammy muttered, giving Dean's hand a slight squeeze. He leaned in close as he said softly, "Please, bro… I need you to come back to me… _I need you_. _Bobby needs you_." He stopped and watched for any movement from Dean, looking for even the slightest twitch.

Bobby cleared his throat as he stated huskily while he stood up, making to move away from the side of the bed , "I'm going to get coffee and something to eat. Maybe the smell of food will wake his ass up. He is our bottomless pit… I mean…" Bobby startled as he realized what he'd said, thinking _shit, I said pit! Please don't remember, not right now._ When Bobby glanced at Sammy he grinned at Bobby.

"I know… that would be nice." Sammy's smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared as he returned his attention to Dean.

"I mean, he eats a lot." Bobby finished lamely, standing there shifting from foot to foot before heading towards the door to walk out.

"Dean, do you remember when we were kids and you started the splash wars?" Sammy paused, rubbing his thumb lightly back and forth on the back of Dean's hand as he cradled it in his own.

"Bobby." Sammy said, stopping Bobby's escape to the door. Bobby looked back at Sammy.

"Thanks, Bobby. Thanks for taking care of Dean while I couldn't." Sammy said sincerely, turning back to Dean. He completely missed the pained look on Bobby's face. As tears started to flow Bobby's rushed from the room. Bobby felt the shame like a rushing river of flames through his body. Because he _**hadn't watched over Dean**_**. **He had let a broken Dean walk away and stay gone a year. And when Sam had returned he had betrayed Dean again by not telling him. Not giving him the choice to stay in the apple pie world or being with his brother. _God, he had a lot to atone for_, he thought as he raced from the room and into a bathroom. Finding the last stall empty he slid down the wall farthest away from the toilet, brought his knees up and his head down and bawled like a baby. There's was too much sometimes and this was the final straw; he let himself cry like a child.

Sammy turned back focusing on Dean, "Remember how mad Dad got that time we soaked him on accident? I guess it was about 6 months after the Splash Wars started. Then he ordered us out of the water and after we dried off he demanded we sit down at the table "_to talk_." We thought we were in deep shit if the look on Dad's face was any indication. Then he slammed us both with water balloons." Sammy chuckled a little before he became serious once again. "The look on your face. Priceless."

"D," Sammy sighed as he continued, "I need you to be ok… You and me against it all, right?" The silence in the room when he wasn't talking was deafening. He fidgeted, knee bouncing as he stared at Dean. His face was swollen and purpling on the right side of his head, so Sammy had a clear view of it.

Taking his free hand he butter-flied it lightly over Dean's cheek, telling him softly, "Who's going to re-supply my 'Monsters under the Bed' Survival Kit? Or make sure that I remember that 'you pick the music and that I shut my cakehole?' Or that pie is the staple of any diet?"

"Dean, I think I've been gone a long time and that you may have needed me. For that I am so sorry." Tears welled up as Sammy continued his monologue with Dean. "I'm sorry I haven't been here." He held his hand lightly on Dean's cheek letting him feel Sammy's presence as he leaned in close and whispered, "I won't let you go." and then he leaned his head down on the bed and pleaded softly, not even realizing he was saying it aloud, "_Please God, don't take him. We need him here_." Sammy was unaware of how long he stayed that way, he may have even dozed off. For some reason he felt exhausted, like he hadn't slept in a long time. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. He jerked and sat up.

"Whoa, boy… it's just me. Here." Bobby said shoving a coffee under his nose.

Sammy's free hand snaked out and latched on to the coffee.

"I even got you one of those girly kinds that Dean always spoils you with." Bobby said, realizing that he never saw Sam the whole year drink one of those. He shook his head; there was so much he should have seen. Dean would have noticed immediately. Hell, he did notice… that was why Sam didn't want him around.

A pained look came over Sammy's face as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Here, I brought you something light from the cafeteria." Bobby held out a bagel with cream cheese.

Sammy shook his head no, sitting down his coffee.

Bobby got that look that said plainly- if you don't take it I will shove it down your throat as he shook the bagel at Sammy until he took it, causing Bobby to smile.

Sammy took a bite and sat the rest on the napkin Bobby had passed to him as he then placed it on the bedside table, next to his coffee.

"You need to keep your strength up, Sammy. Dean needs you to be well when he wakes up." Bobby said then looked away. There was no way in hell Bobby was going to tell Sammy that the Doctor had caught him outside the room to tell him that Dean's brain activity had been decreasing since the surgery. The last time they had checked it was significantly lower than the time before. Because Bobby was sure that when Dean felt Sammy he would make his way back to them. "Just keep talking to your brother; he needs to hear your voice. If anyone can make him want to come back… it's you."

Sammy nodded, visibly swallowing as he held back tears. After he was back in tight control of his emotions he leaned in close once again to Dean saying softly, "Do you remember when I tied a pair of Dad's underwear to the antenna of the impala while he was sleeping? I was like seven, I think. I thought it would make a great surrender flag. Couldn't figure out why you were laughing your ass off until dad came out of the motel and found them. God, he was pissed. I got a two hour lecture on what was allowed and what was off limits. He had a list a mile long, which he kept adding to. You know, I think I wrote it down one time when it got to fifty. Then I started adding the new ones as soon as he thought up one. I carried scrapes of paper around until we'd get to Bobby's and then I would add the newest one to my permanent list I kept hidden in our room at Bobby's. I think I stopped after it got to hundred and twenty something."

Bobby snickered; he remembered John's annoyance at the antenna incident. Sammy's look of confusion had Bobby explaining.

"Your dad showed up later that week at the house, told me about that. I laughed at him. After a few minutes he grinned at me as he told me, "That you boys always amaze him with the things you two would think up to entertain yourselves. I think it might have even worried him a little." Bobby said grinning slightly at Sammy.

"Yeah, he was right to worry. One time while dad was away on a job I think Dean was eleven…" Sammy paused, looking thoughtful before starting up again, "It must have been later that same year when Dean decided to teach me how to make a campfire."

"Sounds like something you needed to know." Bobby said with a hint of a smile. Knowing with Dean that wasn't the whole story.

"Yeah, well it just happened to be in the motel bathtub of the latest dump we were holed up in. But ya know with Dean there I didn't realize until I was a lot older that some of the places we stayed at should have been condemned."

Bobby snorted as he commented, "Hell, a lot of them were."

Sammy chuckled as he agreed, "Yeah but Dean always made it out like we were having great adventures, doing things most kids never would have a chance to do. It wasn't until I was a teenager that I began to even seriously consider that there was something out there besides hunting."

Bobby sobered as he told Sammy, "You boys did a lot of things most grown men have never done."

Sammy nodded in agreement as he absentmindedly rubbed the end of Dean's thumbnail with the tip of his index finger. Sammy and Bobby sat quietly for awhile just lost in their own thoughts watching over Dean as he lay oblivious to what was happening around him.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine, I would stomp my feet, kick something, punch something… but like I tell my… friends… it doesn't help… just get cha grounded. Smile!

**NOTE1**: Thanks for all the encouragement : CalamityJim, T.L., Hotshow, (((((hugs&smiles))))) . Thanks for the Reviews, Favs, and Alerts!

Chapter 15

Late the next day Bobby was trying to get Sammy to eat a sandwich he'd brought to him.

"Bobby, I just can't. I'm not hungry." Sammy said as he looked at the sandwich as if he might throw up. In truth he was trying hard not to do just that.

Bobby sighed as he told Sammy crankily, "You're just like your brother, ya idgit. Eat that salad, the apple and half the sandwich and I'll leave you alone."

Sammy took a bite of his sandwich while he watched Dean. So far he hadn't even twitched a muscle. Sammy sighed as he sat staring at his brother, willing him to wake up right the hell now. He picked up the apple taking a bite when he saw Adam's face flash before his eyes as they fell into the pit. He choked on the apple when he remembered how it felt to know he'd never see Dean again and that he was taking his baby brother with him. To hell.

Suddenly Bobby was pounding him on the back. After Sammy could breathe, Bobby rubbed his back a couple seconds before asking, "What the hell boy? You forget how to eat and breathe at the same time?"

Sammy gave him a weak grin…

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

Both of them stared towards the doorway, Dr. Impanalti motioned for Bobby, "A word please, Mr. Singer."

Bobby patted Sammy on the back as he told him gently, "I'll be right back."

Sammy nodded and turned his attention back to Dean. He sat there awhile talking to Dean until he heard raised voices from the hallway.

"Not fucking happening, doc." Bobby snarled, his anger evident from his tone.

The doctor whispered something furiously at Bobby, but Sammy was unable to distinguish any words from the doctor.

"And I said no." Bobby snapped, before growling, "We're done, doc." A few seconds later Bobby came in the room and went over to the window and stared out. He didn't say anything but his jaw was clinched and his hands fisted at his side.

"Bobby." Sammy said softly, watching Bobby closely waiting for him to look at him.

Bobby sighed knowing he could not avoid Sammy and turned to face him.

Sammy took in a sharp breath because he had not expected the tears in the old hunter's eyes. Sammy glanced down at Dean before he stared at Bobby asking tentatively, "What's wrong?"

"Sam…" Bobby stopped, his breath hitching, "I…" Bobby rubbed at his eyes before his hand fell away, "They… I need to tell you." Bobby closed his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted to talk to Sammy about, in fact he had just told the doctor he wouldn't do this and here he was; doing it anyway.

Sammy stopped breathing… it was bad and it was about Dean. "No, nononooooo…" Sammy stood as he raised his voice, "No. He will be fine!" He took a step towards Bobby.

Bobby choked back a sob as he told Sammy, "I need you… they want us to prepare…"

"For what, Bobby?" Sammy snarled as he stomped towards Bobby, "To let him go? To say its ok, kill him, pull the plug? _Fuck_, Bobby it's only been a couple of days. That's not normal operating procedure is it?" Sammy lunged the rest of the way at Bobby and grabbed his shirt, "_We aren't doing it_!"

Bobby grabbed Sammy's fist in his hand and squeezed, "That's what I told them."

Sammy deflated against Bobby. Bobby's other arm went around his shoulder as he led Sam back to his chair. Sitting him down his squatted down in front of him as he told Sammy in a firm voice. "We aren't giving up on your brother."

"Promise?" Sammy asked in a voice that almost sounded child-like.

"Sammy I promise. He didn't give up on you and we're not giving up on him. Just keep talking to him. When he hears you he will come back to us." Bobby told him in a calm firm tone that sounded like he believed what he was saying.

Sam nodded, trusting the man that had been the closest thing to family they'd had besides each other in a long time.

"Sammy, I got to go talk to the doctor again. Just stay here. K?" Bobby asked, standing but waiting for Sammy to respond.

Sammy nodded and focused on Dean. Standing Sammy leaned and gently hugged Dean, being careful not to hurt Deans' ribs. Sammy whispered, "Dean, if you don't stay, I won't either. You hear me? We're the Winchester Boys, we do everything together. I'm tired of the solo acts we've been doing the last few years. The team needs back in action. It needs you. Hear me? Taking names and kickin' some demon ass." Sammy leaned back and looked at Dean. No movement. He sighed as he stood up, paced a couple of times before moving back to the side of the bed to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Dean. I don't remember anything from after the pit. It's just not there." He rubbed Dean's arm as he talked to him. "I mean, I don't even know how long I was gone. Was it a long time? Days, months or even longer? Was it long enough for you to go to Lisa. Did you even try? You need to wake up so you can tell me these things."

The nurse came in and said softly, "I need to take his vitals."

Sammy nodded, standing and stepping back. Just enough for her to do what she needed but close enough that he was still in reach of his brother.

As she took his vitals, she watched the brother. "He's older than you?"

"Yes, four years." Sammy said watching Dean for movement.

She wanted to say it would all work out for the best, but she thought that sounded so cliché. So she said nothing. "All right, Dean. I'm done pestering you for the moment. She patted his arm as she turned to the machines and wrote the information on his chart. When she finished she glanced at Sammy, "I'll pray for you both."

"Thank you. Can you close the door when you leave?" Sammy asked, watching her leave, and then focusing back on Dean.

She nodded and left closing the door behind her.

Sammy waited a couple of seconds before calling out softly, "Cas, we need you."

Cas appeared on the other side of Dean. "You called, Sam?"

Sammy nodded, "Cas, I need you to fix this. Help him, please." tears running down his cheeks, "They want us to pull the plug on him. It means he's gotta be bad."

Cas walked over to the window then turned to look at Sammy, "Sammy. I can't fix it, Dean has to. Dean has went somewhere inside himself where he can be happy with memories of you."

"Then help me go to him… to help him find his way back." Sammy pleaded with Cas.

"But if you can't convince him to come back with you… you could both be stuck in Dean's head. You could both die… You would both be linked. What ever happens to Dean will happen to you. Do you understand?" Cas asked as he walked over to stand in front of Sam.

"Do it Cas, please." Sam demanded, not caring about the consequences.

"Just call out to me and I will bring you back. Just hold on to Dean when you call me and I will get you both out… do you understand?"

Sam nodded and Cas brought his hand up to Sammy's forehead. "Good luck, Sammy." and his fingers connected to Sam. He gently put Sam on the floor and disappeared.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me except those annoying little dust bunnies running around in my head...^.^

**NOTE#1**: I like this chapter myself, I had fun with it! Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts! Also, to the ones who requested the sequel to Kiss of an Angel the rough draft is done!

Chapter 16

Bobby returned to the room to find Dean the same, but Sammy was now also unresponsive on the floor. What the hell had happened? Bobby wondered as he screamed for help falling to his knees beside Sammy as he pulled him into his lap.

Sammy looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It looked like an empty movie theater. Maybe a lobby, one similar to the ones Dean had dragged him to when they had been kids. Actually now that he looked around at the red and gold stripped wallpaper that had the black accents it reminded him a whole lot of the one theater they had basically spent the summer in when Dean had been around eleven. They had spent so much time there the owner let them watch as many of the the old monster matinees as Dean wanted for cleaning up the theater after the shows. As he walked around looking at the walls of the lobby he was surprised to find there were posters of him and Dean. They appeared to be displaying different times in their lives. The one it showed was _playing now _was called 'Splash'. It was him and Dean the summer they had started the 'Splash Wars', them sitting on the dock of that tiny lake. One poster was 'Surrender' with a picture of the impala with their dad's underwear hanging off the antenna. And yet another was 'Monsters under the Bed' showing him and Dean on the bed with Sam holding a flashlight and the one beside it was 'Camping 101.' with a picture of the motel bathtub on fire. Touching one of the posters Sammy mumbled, "You have been listening, big brother." as a tear slid down his cheek. The lobby posters were showing everything he had spent the last week talking to Dean about.

As he walked to the only doors he could find down a short narrow hallway he hoped he was finally going to get to see his Dean. He noticed the walls continued to be covered with different events from their lives. Most featuring mainly Dean and himself. Pulling the door open he stepped into a dark theater, letting the door slam shut he let his eyes adjust. Finally he spotted Dean in the middle of the theater watching the screen and laughing. He stopping laughing as Sammy got closer and as Sammy stood beside him, he told him without looking up, "You can't be here Sammy."

Sammy sat down turning slightly towards his brother as he told Dean frankly, "If you've been listening you know I'm not going anywhere until you do."

Dean sighed and looked at Sam as he told him, "I'm tired, Sammy. I don't know if I'll ever get you back and this is better than out there."

"Dean… you don't understand." Sammy started only to be stopped by Dean's angry words.

"I understand that Winchesters don't get the lucky breaks. I understand that Winchesters don't get anything but the bad ones. I understand that I'm tired of hitting my head against a brick wall. I finally get it. Okay? It took me along time. But I get it." And with that statement Dean turned and stared at the screen.

"So…. You think I'm not real? Dean, Cas put my soul back in my body. I don't remember anything before the pit, but I'm me. Please look at me." a pleading tone creeping into Sammy's voice.

Dean looked at him with no emotion, "Prove it."

"I can tell you what each one of those posters are about outside in the hall and in the lobby. Most of the ones in the lobby I've been talking to you about in the hospital. You've been listening to me. You've been hearing me even though you are in here. This one I was talking to you about earlier, this is the first one I brought up. This one, "Sam nodded at the screen, "Is about the summer you started the Splash Wars."

Dean looked at him surprised as he told Sammy, "I didn't start them, you did. I started the Prank Wars."

Sam looked confused and then a slow grin flashed on his face, dimples showing, "Yeah I guess I did." Sammy sighed as he told Dean as honestly as he could, "Dean. I don't know what's been going on. I came to in Bobby's living room and I had no idea what was happening. Last thing I remember I was falling into the pit with my little brother I never got a chance to know and leaving behind the only brother I've ever known. Then all I knew was that my big brother looked dead and I couldn't wake him up." Tears free fell down Sammy's cheeks.

Dean blinked a couple of times staring at the tears racing down Sam's face. He lunged up, spilling drink and popcorn to grab Sammy to him. Sammy instantly returned the hug, whispering in Dean's ear, "I have missed you, D."

Dean pulled back just enough to stare at Sammy face, studying him as he questioned his confusion evident. "If you're back then how are you here?"

"Dean, do you even know where _here_ is?" Sammy asked, curious to know the answer.

Dean shrugged as he said bluntly, "No, don't really care. No pain here or anything else. I can eat my popcorn, drink my soda and watch happy times from before. Perfect. 'Cause you're here now." as he released Sam and sat back down, pushing the spilt container of popcorn away with his foot. "Pull up a seat Sammy. Stay awhile."

Sammy sat down and stared at Dean before asking softly, "Dean, doesn't this remind you of heaven just a little?"

Dean startled and stared back at Sam as he asked just as softly, "Why? Am I dead?"

"No." Sam said as he finished his thought in his head, _not yet, but if I can't convince you to leave we both will be. _"Dean, we are in your head. You're in a coma. You have to come back with me."

Dean glared at Sammy before saying, "I." He stopped, looking down and taking controlled breaths. Looking up he asked Sammy, "What did I tell you at Stull?"

Sammy's lower lip trembledknowing exactly what Dean was asking so he answered his brother, "That you wouldn't leave me."

"Did I?" Dean asked as he watched Sammy's every movement.

"No, I left you." Sammy cried softly, covering his face.

Dean pulled his hands away as he told his little brother carefully, "Watch these with me and then I'll do what you ask, okay?"

Sammy nodded and Dean grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed gently.

The screen was playing the part just after the splashing had died down and they had climbed back onto the dock.

"Dean that was fun." Sammy told his brother as he looked at him adoringly.

"Yep, it was. We make a great team, you start it and I finish it." Dean told his little brother with a smirk and then pushed Sammy back into the water.

Dean laughed as he pointed as he told his brother, "See Sammy… that was fun and carefree. We had each other." He sobered instantly. "I'm tired of being alone."

"But, Dean if you come with me, we will be together again." Sammy said gently.

"But we're here together now. Why can't we stay here?" Dean asked, sounding confused once again.

"But if I stay here with you. My body will die and I won't be able to be with you. Do you understand, Dean? I'll stay if you decide not to come back. But I don't know how long I can be here when my body dies and I don't know how long you will be able to stay here yourself, D…" Sammy said matter of factly.

Dean studied Sammy for so long that Sammy wondered if he's fallen asleep with his eyes open.

"Sammy, what do you feel right now?" Dean asked out of the blue as he studied Sammy.

Sammy suddenly felt like everything depended on his answer. He swallowed hard before saying softly, "I'm scared. I got back and I'm not sure if I'll be with you or not. I have no idea what has happened since the pit. Has it been hours, days, weeks, months or even years? I don't know. I came to not remembering anything. But all I wanted is my brother and you are here." Sammy finished his voice shaking as he blinked back tears.

Dean sat silent working things out as Sammy waited patiently for him to make his decision. Sammy would be standing with his brother, whether he decided to stay or come back with him. They would be doing it as the Winchester Boys, together, team Winchester once again. They had both agreed they were done with the solo acts.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, not even on New Year's Eve, darn it!

NOTE1: Well, T.L. This is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed my version of an ending for your great little oneshot! I have enjoyed writing it! V, when you get back and get caught up I hope this is enjoyable for you! I'm working on yours now, pal!

Chapter 17

Dean after sitting for quite awhile finally said, "What do I need to do?" He looked around the theater watching as the next movie started. He really wanted to stay for all of them. _Here_ was so much easier than out in the real world. Nothing good was out there anymore.

"Come with me. I'll call Cas and he'll get us out." Sammy said, leaning forward to touch Dean's shoulder, to ground him back to the now, where Sammy was with him.

Dean looked surprised as he asked, his full attention now focused on Sammy, "Cas answers you when you call him?"

"Yeah, first time I called him. Why?" Sammy asked confused, "Doesn't he always?"

Dean grinned as he said enthusiastically, "Yeah, I guess he does. Sammy, it's good to see you, bitch."

Sammy arched an eyebrow as he told Dean with a hint of a smile, "Been here a little bit Dean." Sammy shook his head as he muttered, "ya jerk."

"But it's really you." Dean said as his smile widened.

Sammy blinked uncomprehending at his brother.

Such a classic Sam look that Dean was laughing again as he pulled Sam to his feet. "Lead the way, brother." turning him around and pushing Sammy ahead of him.

Once they reached the lobby, Sammy turned and grabbed Dean by the arm asking Dean, "Are you ready to do this?"

Dean looked undecided once again, biting his lip.

"What's holding you back?" Sammy asked, wanting Dean fully committed, so he didn't 'accidentally on purpose' stay behind and then Sammy would loose him for good.

Dean pulled away and walked towards one of the posters, 'Camping 101'. Gently touching it he said quietly, "Back then. Everything was crystal clear, ya know? It was so simple. I took care of you, we spent time just being brothers and you loved me."

"Dean," Sammy said, choking back tears, "I love you now too. Maybe even more now than then."

Dean looked at him with clear disbelieve written on his face as he said flatly, "Your probably just a figment of my imagination and when I get back there, you'll be Sambot trying to get away before I can slap your soul back into you."

Sammy frowned at him before replying, "Dean, I came here for you. I want you back just as much as you want me."

"I can't go through loosing you all over again… I'd rather stay here." Dean said, pulling farther emotionally away as he turned towards the hallway to return to the theater room.

Sammy grabbed him and slammed him into the theater wall. Snapping at Dean, "You promised, D. You promised me you'd stay with me. You asked me if I remembered Stull… do you?" Then Sammy stepped back, hands fisted at his sides, head down as he waited.

Silence reigned for an undetermined amount of time before Sammy felt Dean's hand hesitantly touch his arm.

Sammy looked up to see Dean's tear stained face as he told Sammy, "I'll come back with you… but if your lying to me… I'm coming right back here for good."

Sammy smiled through his own tears as he told his big brother, "If I'm lying we'll both come back here." taking a hold of Dean's arm once again as he said, "Cas we're ready."

They smiled at each other, and then Sam saw a flash of light as he felt Dean ripped away from him.

"Dean." He tried to scream as he made a grab for his brother. He felt like he was slammed into a wall and he suddenly couldn't breath.

Bobby was startled awake by twin gagging sounds coming from either side of him. He jumped up from the recliner. Shit, he hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he was going on close to two weeks on very little sleep. He grabbed the panic button and started yelling as he went to each boy and tried to calm them down, explaining the breathing tubes and that they'd be gone soon.

Nearly two and a half hours later and both boys were lying in a raised position staring at Bobby as he sat on Dean's bed. "You boys sure know how to scare the hell out of me. I thought I'd lost you both this time."

"Sorry Bobby." Dean mouthed silently, trying to get comfortably, wiggling so much, Bobby swatted him.

Sammy nodded in agreement, grinning at Bobby's fretting.

Then Dean stared at Bobby asking questions with his eyes. Bobby's knew how to answer because he knew how Dean's mind worked.

Bobby said gently, "It's really Sammy. I watched Cas put Sammy back together."

Dean closed his eyes as he mouthed, "Thank you." A tear slid down his cheek.

Dean startled, eyes popping back open as Bobby snapped, "Get your ass back in that bed, Sammy."

Sammy was pointing at Dean and Dean was pointing at Sammy, causing Bobby to laugh at them both. "You boys…"

"Sammy, you scared the shit out of me when I came into the room…" He said looking at Sammy, then he turned to Dean finishing his sentence, "and he was unconscious on the floor. They told me both of you had the same symptoms… I didn't have any idea what was happening. I called Cas, but he didn't answer, the shit. So I think I may have threatened harm to his wings… among other parts, don't rightly recall my exact wording."

Dean started to laugh but grabbed his side. Bobby placed his hand on Dean's side, "Dean you got slammed into a bookcase, then you were thrown across the room and slammed head first into the mantel. You have some cracked ribs, a broken wrist and had surgery for brain swelling. Dean, they told us you were dying. Now they have declared you a medical miracle." Bobby ended with a smirk.

"Home?" Dean mouthed as Sammy shook his head in frustration as he mouthed no at Dean to which Dean responded with yes.

"Sammy, do you realize how long you were out?" Bobby asked, interrupted their silent arguing as he turned his attention once again Sammy's direction. Bobby knew the best way to get Dean to stay was to concern him with Sammy's welfare, because he sure as hell wasn't _concerned_ about his own.

Sammy shook his head slowly, not wanting Bobby to say anything out loud that might scare Dean.

"It's been almost two weeks." Bobby said flatly. "So I've been in this hospital room for close to three weeks." Looking from one to the other.

So much for not scaring Dean, Sammy thought silently as he saw his brother pale considerably.

An unexpected electric swoosh that caused arm hairs to rise accompanied Cas as he appeared. He smiled at the boys proudly, "You made it."

"Cas." Bobby snapped, standing in clearly his _I'm mad as hell AT YOU _stance.

"I have come to fix Dean's broken head." Cas declared with a smile.

"And you couldn't do that before? You know… at the house?" Bobby asked aggravation radiating off him.

"No. Sammy and Dean had to find each other first." Cas stated flatly, not bothering to elaborate further.

Bobby glared at him and moved over to stand by Sammy. Being too close might make him forget himself and he might throttle the angel before he could heal Dean. _Couldn't chance it_, Bobby thought silently. _But_, when the boys were out of danger… _The angel and Bobby… they was so going to be having a talk_.

"Then you may all go home. You all want to. I hear you quite well; you don't need to yell, Bobby." Cas looks at Dean, eyes clearly twinkling before saying, "I'm not deaf."

Dean laughed, grimacing in pain once again; he had told the clerk at the motel the same thing only to have Cas repeat it the next morning. "Joke." Dean mouthed to Bobby when he glared at Dean.

"He jokes now?" Bobby snapped, sitting back down on Sammy's bed, crossing his arms as he watched Cas, he better not mess up with his boy. Guiltily Bobby reminded himself, he'd done enough of that for everyone.

"Yes, Dean is teaching me." Cas stated as he walked over and placed his hand on Dean's head and one on his chest, smiling proudly down at Dean.

Bobby got up and was back at Dean's side to make sure Cas did not hurt his boy.

Cas' hands started glowing as Dean closed his eyes and let the warm fuzzy feeling flow everywhere. Dean sighed contently, trying to snuggle into the fuzzy blanketed feeling he didn't want to leave.

Sammy was again starting to get out of bed, his knees buckled from lack of use. Bobby hearing the small sound Sammy made in distress turned seeing Sammy about to fall dashed across the small space catching Sammy before his knees hit the linoleum. He helped Sammy back to bed, "Ya idgit… do you want to get out of here anytime soon?"

Sammy frustrated, squeaked out, "D…"

Cas stopped praying in enochian as he looked up at Sammy, "Dean's head is no longer broken and I fixed his ribs. Are we ready to leave?"

"I want the doc to check…" Bobby started to say only to be interrupted by Dean.

Dean croaked out as his chin jutted out in stubborness, "No, home."

Bobby sighed as he gave in to the boys' demands, "Okay. I'll get your clothes, unless you want to go home with your asses hanging out."

Dean paled causing Sammy to laugh. In under ten minutes, they were both dressed and they were beamed straight to Bobby's. Bobby was currently thinking it was a good thing he'd rode in the ambulance with the boys because his car would have been stuck at the trauma center three towns over. Dean had first been taken to Sioux Falls, but they weren't equipped to handle that kind of trauma. He wondered what the reactions would be when the nurses found the empty room.

Dean cried out as he saw Sammy out cold on the floor. Grabbing him up and into his arms, gently rocking him, "Sammy come on, it's not time to sleep…" He looked up frantic at Cas. This was not suppose to happen. He couldn't loose him now. He should have stayed in the theater. It was safe there. Shit.

"What did you do? What happened?" Dean demanded his voice still hoarse from non-use, instantly pissed at Cas.

Cas squatted down beside the already kneeling Bobby, who was watching him distrustfully. He snaked his hand out and placed it on Sammy's chest. Closing his eyes as a small smile appeared. He opened his eyes and looked at Dean. "His body hasn't slept in over a year and Sam wasn't eating… properly. It's tired, that's all. He may sleep a lot at first."

Dean looked down at Sammy, _Thank you for giving me Sammy back_, he thought silently as he pushed runaway bangs back. It was okay. Sammy was okay.

Cas said blankly as he put a hand on Sammy, "You are welcome, Dean." and then they both disappeared.

Dean looked down at his empty hands, then he roared irate, "Cas!" as he thought in his head, _I'm going to rip your fucking wings off feather by feather._

"Here." He replied from above them. Causing both Dean and Bobby to trip over each other in their race to get upstairs. Both battling trying to both fit through the door at the same time, they finally tumbled in.

Cas was standing beside Sammy's bed, staring down at the still sleeping Sammy, who was blissfully unaware of the panic that his brief disappearance had caused.

Dean angrily pushed him aside and he sat down beside Sammy. Checking him over with his free hand as he snapped, "What the hell, Cas?"

"I thought he would be more comfortable here." Cas replied innocently.

"You didn't think I might want to know what you were doing? I just got him back." Dean snarled while trying to control the level of his voice by clenching his teeth as he talked.

"Dean, I would not take your Sammy away. You need each other to survive." Cas said sincerely.

Dean ignored that Cas was reading his mind… again. "Thanks Cas… for everything."

Cas nodded and blinked away, glad he still had his wings intact.

Bobby leaned against the door frame watching Dean with Sammy.

Then Bobby turned and left the room. These boys were turning a grizzled old hunter with a heart of stone into a crybaby. Bobby was back upstairs a cup of coffee in each hand before he'd even realized what he'd done. Yep, stripping away the manliness, he thought with a chuckle as he watched Dean and Sammy sleep. Now, watching sixes while they slept, that he could still do. He sat down on Dean's bed and started drinking his coffee.

He thought about the protection wards around the house and property. He already had them replaced before they had even gotten back. He'd had a friend come over and do it for him. His friend said she'd even added a couple that Bobby hadn't had up before. She was coming over later to explain them.

He smiled; Dean was slumped against the headboard of Sammy's bed with his hand on Sammy's chest. Probably knowing Dean, it was to monitor Sammy's breathing.

They might just get their happy ending after all, Winchester style. Bobby thought as he sipped his coffee.

**The End or… Not?**

**NOTE2: Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts I have received this year! Happy New Year ya'll!**


End file.
